


50 Shades of Adrien Agreste Challenge

by AutumnAlchemist



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Dirty Dancing, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Dubious Consent, Electricity, Exhibitionism, Fantasy Sex, Fluff, Gags, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Lingerie, Masturbation, Mpreg, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, OT4, Oral Sex, Porn Video, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Prompt Fic, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, Voyeurism, blowjob, leather kink?, like one crackfic chapter, mentioned biting kink, will add tags and characters as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnAlchemist/pseuds/AutumnAlchemist
Summary: So Ryuu_MastersPet posted a Challenge/Prompt Fic full of interesting prompts. And I thought it would be a good time to actually post something of that nature~ Join me as I take us (safely) through these prompts and show everyone exactly how Adrien can get the extra love he needs.





	1. OTP Fantasy/Sweet Sub

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryuu_MastersPet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuu_MastersPet/gifts).



> So in all honesty, this is the first time I'm posting any sort of smut on AO3. I've written before, but had the fear that it wouldn't be looked upon well and never posted. Well, I guess it's better late than never. These prompts are to be used in spreading the word on how to SAFELY do BDSM and isn't to be viewed anyone that is not at considered a minor in their country of Origin. 
> 
> BDSM play is not for someone just trying for a quick fling, and you will find more in the links I have provided below in regards to my information. I am, however, still lacking in all information and would absolutely love to hear feedback in improving the perspective.
> 
> You can find the prompts here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13123869  
> also, resources I am currently using in regards to ANY and ALL BDSM work can be viewed by these websites:  
> http://christinamandara.com/2016/04/13/common-bdsm-protocols-and-etiquette/  
> http://chicomunch.com/publ/
> 
> I hope you enjoy these oneshots~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for prompts 1 and 7: OTP Fantasy (write your ultimate sex fantasy with your OTP- Adrien in there as well) and Kitty Noir the Sweet Sub (Adrien subs and loves it-must include sub-space and aftercare)

Adrien stood in the darkness, his eyes blinded by the soft silk of a tie, his arms wrapped in cloth and tied above his head. If he really wanted to, he could say the word and he'd be freed in an instant and this scene would be over with. He stood there, his knees wobbling as he tried to find where she was. He couldn't feel her touching him, those soft hands that drove him crazy in their games, nor hear her approach. His erection strained against the confines of his boxer briefs, aroused beyond belief as he tried to figure out what she wanted to do to him.

 

Those thoughts were derailed when he felt a warm hand press against his chest, making him gasp in pleasure. It was the first touch in what felt like an eternity. She had to have been watching him squirm in the bindings, waiting for when she could approach and catch him off guard. He whimpered, feeling that hand trail up around his neck then around his shoulder to go up his arm. She was close, he could smell her sweet fragrance as she hummed by his ear to clasp his hand.

 

“Squeeze my fingers,” she whispered, and he obeyed. He still had feeling in his fingers, and she checked one more time to ensure that he was good before trailing that hand back down. “Good. Very good. You're a good boy,” she whispered, making him whimper in want as he bucked against the air. Her hand moved against, trailing across his stomach to feel every inch of him. It stopped at the waistband of his underwear before she suddenly moved behind him. Now he hand two hands, moving across his back gently, feeling every tense muscle. He quivered again as she leaned against him, her bare breasts pressing against him that left little to his imagination.

 

“Your ass has been tempting me all week, pretty boy. I've wanted to touch it, spank it, and do all sorts of things to it,” she whispered again, her teeth nipping the shell of his ear and he jerked in response to the slight pain sensation. Her chuckle made him squirm again as he felt her hands move to play with the globes of his ass, teasingly pulling them apart and squishing back together through his underwear.

 

“Do you want me to fuck you, pretty boy?” He gave a soundless yes, but she tutted at him. “I need you to say it. I want you to tell me if you want that or not.” Adrien's mouth felt dry as he tried to get his tongue to work.

 

“Please. Please I want you to fuck me,” he whimpered out, making sure to buck back against her hands to try and get her to move. She gave a smile, he could feel it in his hair when she pressed a kiss there, and she was suddenly gone.

 

“Alright. But I want to play first. Are you green with that?” She asked, using his chosen color for good. He waited a moment, thinking it over. He remembered her saying that she wanted to use her hand to spank him, maybe the crop as well, and he knew about her kind of play.

 

“Yes.” He didn't say anything else because she was moving again. He could not predict what she was doing, now worried that she'd leave him. Logically, he knew she would never do that. Never ever in the time they've been playing out these desires has she ever left him. Suddenly she was back, feeling her hand moving into the band of his underwear to gently pull them down. His arousal was finally freed, leaving him gasping sharply as the cool air hit the sensitive head of his cock.

 

Her coo was endearing as she gave him a quick palming, making him gasp and rock into his hand, before she was pulling away again to place her hand on his left butt cheek. She just rubbed, warming up the skin as she appreciated the view once more.

 

“So handsome, all for me to play with. You're a good boy, Adrien,” she said again, and all he could do was quiver as her other hand joined to give him and massage. It wasn't what he was expecting, but distantly he knew it was good. Warm up the skin, get used to it, so no more damage. He was so lost in the sensation of her moving her fingers across the muscles of his gluts that suddenly he felt her hand smack down on one cheek. It wasn't painful, more for the sensation of her hand coming down. Then the second one on the other side.

 

It became a rhythm, feeling her smack one cheek and then the other, building up the strength slowly. He could feel the heat of his ass starting up from the smacks, building up after each blow. He lost count of how many they were on, now getting into the part where the stings started to compound. It left Adrien quaking, his voice coming out in cries as he felt each strike, and then the others before would rear up suddenly. She never left one with more than the other, but she'd change her patterns.

 

It stopped suddenly after one more spank, and he was quivering. He instinctively tried to pull at his restrains, but he could feel himself starting to get sluggish. He couldn't think even as she moved her hands up his back again, rubbing her thumbs into his tight lats and making him quiver. She was gone again, her touch missing and Adrien distantly wondered where she was.

 

There was a tap on the insides of his thighs, not the warmth of her hands. It was cool leather, and he knew she had the crop. He spread his legs a bit, and a bit more at another tap. It made his muscles clench and the stinging of his ass was made more pronounced with such a position. She teasingly trailed the crop over his balls, making him squirm again, and then around his asshole, before settling on his right cheek.

 

It came down with a smack, nothing too hard but it was still in the center of his other marks. It had him arching up in response, his world now shrinking down as he felt her do the same to the other side. He was lost, lost in the way the pain was now fading into pleasure. His heart pounded in his chest as he could feel everything begin to melt away. He couldn't think of anything, could feel anything else other than what is Top was doing. She was always good at this, and he loved her for it.

 

She stopped, leaving Adrien worried that something was wrong, but she came back, this time her hand was cool and it made him jump when she placed them on his abused ass cheeks. Lotion? Probably, because it felt nice. He'd be sore for a while, but it was a wonderful kind of sore. He was still hard too, practically ready to blow at this rate.

 

“So good. You took it so well, Adrien,” she whispered into his ear, making him shiver again. “I'm going to release yours arms, but you're to keep that blindfold on.” He nodded, before stuttering out a 'yes ma'am.' She did that, standing on her toes as she undid the knot for his wrist bindings. She rubbed the markings, bringing each one down to give kisses to each wrist. Still holding them together, she gently tugged him over.

 

“Come here, pretty boy. I'm going to take you right here in the bed,” she told him, leading him to the bed. Shuffling with a sore ass, he let her lead him to lay on the bed, then helping him put a pillow under his hips to keep contact with the bed minimum. She placed his hands on his chest, ordering him to keep them there, and to wait patiently. She wanted to get just one more thing. He did, lost in the world of darkness she kept him in. He didn't know how long she was gone, but suddenly there was a dip in the bed as she knelt between his legs. Her hands spread his knees apart, one hand covered in the cold latex of a glove that was such a contrast, before there was the sound of a cap opening.

 

He knew what she was going to do, and it made him buck up into the air, cock straining and pulsing desperately with need. Her cool finger, covered in lube, pressed against his asshole and he gave a quiet shiver as she pressed one inside. It was always strange, feeling something enter a place that was rarely meant to do so. But she always made it pleasurable, working the finger to find a wonderful little button that had him arching up in pleasure, working the ring of muscle open to allow a second finger, and then a third.

 

“Good, so good for me. I feel so lucky to have you, Adrien. You are the picture of debauched and I love being the only one that can get you like this,” she told him, her ungloved had moving around his stomach, skirting around his cock to avoid having him jerk. “One more finger and then you get what you want. I promise.” It was a promise he clung to, his fingers digging into his chest to try and ground himself. He lost himself in how she prepared him, everything a haze of pleasure and pain that mixed so well from his ass cheeks to his cock. He needed to cum at this rate, but she was keeping him right on the edge.

 

She pulled out all her fingers, and he heard her take off the glove to toss aside. Her hands moved his own to the headboard, telling him to grip right there to hold himself. She shifted a bit, hooking his knees into her elbows and lifting his hips up a bit more. With some maneuvering, he felt the latex of a condom on a dildo press against his asshole, and she slowly sank into him. He lost himself, crying out in pleasure as he could feel himself stretch in a way her fingers only prepared him. But she took it slow, hilting herself inside him with no problems.

 

He shook in an effort to not cum. She never told him he could or couldn't, but he wasn't going to risk it. He stopped thinking about everything other than how she thrust inside him, working him into a pleasured frenzy that had him begging her to fuck him, to let him cum and to feel her cum around him. It felt like an eternity, he was about ready to cry from being so fucking aroused when she stopped. There was the sound of straps being undone, but he could still feel the dildo inside him. He was lowered back down, and before he could even think of questioning anything, he felt her take his cock in hand and then she sank down into her pussy.

 

He lost it. The way the cock inside him pushed against his prostate, then the fact his own cock had been neglected was now surrounded by a hot, wet sleeve that was her pussy. He couldn't hold back as she rolled her hips a bit. He came inside her, feeling a painful kind of relief that came with being on edge for so long. Suddenly, everything felt weightless. He didn't know how to explain the feeling.

 

She pulled off of him, whispering that he was so good, he did such a good job. There was the feeling of the cock pulling out of him and he whimpered at the loss. Then the touch of warm hands released his hands, laying them on his chest as he fought to regain his breathing. She cleaned him up, gentle in her touch as she helped him roll over to apply some more lotion to his ass.

 

Finally, she undid his blindfold. He didn't open his eyes, feeling how she climbed into the bed behind him and wrapped him up in her arms as she pulled a blanket over them.

 

“You are so good. I love you, Adrien. My wonderful husband. I will take care of you and make sure you're safe.” She said. Sluggishly, he opened his eyes and turned to face her. Big blue, also dazed form pleasure, looked at him and he gave a small smile.

 

“Thank you.” He didn't have much strength, feeling her cuddle up behind him, one hand stroking his hair as she made sure that he was comfortable, and then the other moved to grab the remote to start his favorite movie. It always lulled him to sleep, and it was a great source of comfort. He felt good, safe, and relaxed. Marinette always took care of him when he was stressed with work, and he wouldn't want anyone else to do it. He loved this woman, married her, and she did her very best to work with all there was. He was asleep, knowing that at some point Marinette will have water and fruits nearby for him to eat in bed, to comfort him and make sure he was going to be safe after such a session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Ryuu_MastersPet.  
> So in all honesty, this is the first time I'm posting any sort of smut on AO3. I've written before, but had the fear that it wouldn't be looked upon well and never posted. Well, I guess it's better late than never. These prompts are to be used in spreading the word on how to SAFELY do BDSM and isn't to be viewed anyone that is not at considered a minor in their country of Origin.
> 
> BDSM play is not for someone just trying for a quick fling, and you will find more in the links I have provided below in regards to my information. I am, however, still lacking in all information and would absolutely love to hear feedback in improving the perspective.
> 
> You can find the prompts here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13123869  
> also, resources I am currently using in regards to ANY and ALL BDSM work can be viewed by these websites:  
> http://christinamandara.com/2016/04/13/common-bdsm-protocols-and-etiquette/  
> http://chicomunch.com/publ/
> 
> I hope you enjoy these oneshots~


	2. Edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is for prompt number 2: Edging masturbation. It was actually written the same night as chapter 1, but I cleaned it up to be a bit... better than the half-asleep mess I had made XD

Adrien looked absolutely giddy as he went around his room setting up his plan. He had an evening all to himself. No photo shoots, no Nathalie to makes itinerary changes, no Plagg to bug him. It was an evening all to himself to do what he wanted. He was 19, and had a healthy sex drive for someone his age. He needed some relief after such a stressful two weeks. Add in Akuma attacks and trying to keep one head on straight and the other head _down_.

 

Plagg was occupied in his large closet with a whole wheel of Camembert, Nathalie wouldn't be able to barge into his room with it locked, and he didn't care enough about closing the blinds to his windows. All in all, he was set at his computer desk, ready to enjoy himself. But, he needed a little help. He pulled a small dufflebag over, knowing exactly what was inside, and pulled up the Ladyblog. Perfect source material. Especially with the pictures that had been taken.

 

God, his Lady was wonderful. Sure, he loved her for her conviction to protect the city, her sense of duty and strong will. She was witty and clever, able to get things done in a flash, but he had to be _blind_ to not see her developing. Especially in skin tight magical armor. Her ass look so easy to squeeze and knead, and her breasts just spoke to him. He will fully admit, he looked, and he's fantasized often about the idea of touching.

 

He had been staring at the picture of the two heroes as they had finished taking down the Akumatized victim of the day, and he brought a hand down to begin rubbing his stirring cock through his pants. Deftly he unbuttoned his jeans and leaned back, his eyes closing as he could already imagine the way he had wanted that moment to end.

 

He had wanted to take Ladybug away, to find some secluded part of Paris to push her against the wall. He wanted to kiss her senseless, wanting to show how much he loved her. She was everything to him and Paris. He wanted to mark her up with hickies and kisses, to make her squirm and moan in pleasure. His breath hitched at the feeling of his hand already working his cock out of his pants, stroking slowly to enhance his pleasure.

 

He used his other hand to begin scrolling, trying to find different angles that his Lady had gotten pictures of. God he had to love Alya for her ability to get these perfect shots for him to fantasize with. His eyes closed as he gave a soft sigh as he delved back into his fantasy.

 

He could feel her press against him, whimpering his name into his ear as he worked to get her semi-undressed. He could imagine that he could rip her suit in places, his able to feel her through his own as he rut against her. She would be embarrassed, but the imagined moans she would give made him quiver.

 

He stopped to reach over to his bag and pulled out one thing. A dollop of lube in his hands and it was a much smoother glide as he went back to his imagination. He wanted to eat her out, to imagine how she'd grip his hair, his ears, begging him for more. He wasn't paying attention to the screen anymore, just lost in his thoughts. His other hand not busy with his cock moved to cover his mouth, to either keep quiet or pretend it was her hand stopping him. He imagined looking up into her face, seeing her eyes glazed over in lust as she told him that she wanted him to fuck her on the rooftop.

 

He let go of his dick, hissing in pleasure as he stopped from reaching the crest. No, no he wanted to last. Just imagine her saying that nearly had him losing it, and he tried to catch his breath. Licking his lips and blinking sluggishly, he moved back to the bag again and got a rather interesting item out. He had been extra careful on how he had purchased this, seeing as it would go through security (Nathalie really,) but for him it was well worthy it. It was red and black domino fleshlight, perfect for his Ladybug themed fantasy.

 

He lifted his ass up enough to shimmy his pants and boxers off, his skin aflame in heat as he pulled on his balls to try and stem his arousal a bit more. With some more lube into the fake pussy, he worked on stretching it a bit before working his imagination again.

 

He imagined the zipper to his suit came down, enough where he could slip his cock free and begin rutting against the bare slit of his Lady. God, he wanted to rile her up just like he did. He wanted to feel how wet she really was. He replicated this by teasing himself with the fleshlight, the muscles in his thighs clenching as he could feel the beginning rise again as he slipped inside.

 

Adrien had to stifle his loud moan by biting his lip. He imagined it was hotter, warmer than the coolness of the lube and toy. He could worked slowly, trying to keep himself from going over the edge yet. He wanted to let his imagination continue. He had Ladybug from behind, his hands gripping her hips tightly as he worked inside her. She would moan his name, unable to stop herself from being loud as she told him to go faster, that he was so big and felt so good.

 

He played with this scene in his mind, working his Lady over to climax but he stopped, pulling out to pant heavily. He quivered, jerked in response to every bit of stimuli as he stroked his cock slowly, just wanting to keep close to this high. That was another close call.

 

“ _Why'd you stop? I want you to cum inside, Kitty,”_ she whispered in his ear, and he groaned as he squeezed the base of his dick to prevent from cumming so quickly again. He wanted to edge himself, to make his orgasm feel so good he'll pass out for the night. But his imagination really was too good that it almost became his undoing.

 

“I'm close... just not yet, M'lady,” he mumbled, lost in the fantasy as he thought of turning her to her back, pressing her knees to her chest as he held her down to thrust deep inside her. He went through image after image, stopping himself from his own release every time he got close. By now, he thought he could feel actual pain in his dick from not cumming.

 

He couldn't take it anymore. He's stopped his orgasms at least five times now, and he just couldn't do anymore. It nearly brought him out of the scenes now as he worked the fleshlight over his cock in frantic thrusts, moaning loudly as she rocked back and forth. Suddenly he gasped, biting his lip too hard to stop the overly loud moan as he finally came. He could feel the excessive amount run down his cock and balls, dripping down the chair to land on the white carpet as he continued.

 

He sat in his chair, completely spent as he basked in the glow. God, it was wonderful, but also empty as he pulled himself from the fantasy. He felt a tad bit guilty over the idea that he coveted Ladybug like that, but he knew that it wasn't harming anyone to have these fantasies. He respected her decision to keep identities hidden, but damn he was still a guy.

 

He cleaned up before closing everything down, and then just flopped forward into bed. He could only imagine curling around his Lady instead of a pillow as they basked in the afterglow of such amazing sex. If only it were true.

 

He didn't even see that he had a guest watching the whole time, suspended on the very edge of his windows, pressed up against the glass, as she quivered in want. She had disappeared quickly after he started to move, but she was left feeling so unsatisfied that she now had to wonder... if maybe visiting Adrien as Ladybug was really a good idea anymore...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> safety rule of the day: when edging, know your limits. if you can't handling stopping your orgasms after 2, then don't. Don't try to do more than what you can handle.
> 
> https://anaughtybloginparis.tumblr.com/post/150037989246/it-has-been-requested-and-i-liked-the-idea-so-here  
> this amazing piece of fanart is also a good inspiration to this chapter, and helps to give an image into what the scene is looking like.


	3. The Threesome with the Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we have a threesome between Adrien, Nino, and Alya.

Adrien looked down at the text message once again, feeling a weird churning in his stomach at this idea. He knew Nino and Alya were a bit... adventurous, but he wasn't expecting to suddenly be a part of the whole circle. Still, he was curious about what the two were gonna have him do. It was why he came up to the apartment door and knocked three times, feeling antsy as he waited.

 

It opened to show Nino without a shirt on, and a big grin on his face. “Glad you could make it! Now, follow me and be quiet though,” Nino greeted, bumping his fists with Adrien's as he let the blond enter. It was a cozy place, one that he's been to time and time again, but what he was here for was.... different.

 

Apparently Nino and Alya had been talking of some sort of interesting threesome, and they had decided to add him into the mix. He'd been thinking it over for some time, and he did agree, on the condition that nothing would change, and that he isn't really to be 'used' in any sort of way.

 

Nino by this point had brought him into the bedroom, motioning for him to be silent as he stepped forward. In the candle light of the bedroom, Nino's ochre skin seemed much darker, but his eyes drew to a different form. On the bed, her arms tied behind her back and eyes blinded was Alya. She was already stripped naked, shivering as she rocked her hips. He could hear the small hum of a vibrator, and he understood.

 

“Hey Alya,” Nino began, coming up beside her to touch her chin. “I've got our guest here. He won't say any word, so you're gonna have to really really think if it is who you think it is.” Adrien raised an eyebrow at Nino, but he couldn't deny the image before him. Alya's terra-cotta skin was covered in a small sheen of sweat, obviously being kept on this edge for a bit to keep herself ready for when he actually had arrived.

 

“What do you say? Do you want to have fun with him?” Nino asked, giving Alya a heated kiss before pulling back to let her speak. She gave a whimper of pleasure, nodding as she bit her lip. Nino gave a roll of her eyes but motioned for Adrien to start undressing.

 

“Babe, you need to say it. Not just nod your head.” If Alya had the ability to, she would have punched him in the arm multiple times for his sass. But, she relented. “Yes... yes please. I'm so fucking horny I can't stand it.” Adrien's face flushed as he heard Alya talk like that, his shirts off as he stared again. Nino gave a smirk, a hint of his teeth showing as he moved aside.

 

“Good girl. Lay back, and I'll see if he'll be nice enough to give you something to tide you over for a bit.” Nino turned his golden brown eyes to Adrien as he helped his girlfriend lay back. It certainly revealed that she did have a vibrating dildo pressed inside, looking to only be on the second setting out of five. Adrien looked between Alya and Nino, wondering what Nino had in mind.

 

The DJ came up and moved to his ear to whisper conspiratorially. “You can eat her out for a bit and then fuck her. I've got the condoms ready so no sweat about anything, dude.” Adrien gave a small hum before he went along with it.

 

Coming up to the bed, he watched as she jerked in pleasure as she tried to arch her hips into the toy. He didn't go straight between the apex of her thighs. No, his hand trailed lightly across her stomach, between the valley of her breasts, and then back down teasingly. She gasped, finding the chill of his fingers different than Nino. He grasped both of her breasts with his hands, teasingly playing with the globes of flesh to watch them bounce. If he wasn't hard already, he would have started to be so at this rate.

 

Leaned forward, he pulled a dark nipple into his mouth and sucked, earning a gasp and a moan of praise as he teased her. It was wonderful, listening to how she quietly begged him for more, even with her hands restrained. Nino meanwhile, silently opened the bedside drawer and pulled out a few things. A string of condoms, lube, and tissues, before he moved to the end of the bed. Pulling back, Adrien switched to the other breast now, hearing her hiss in frustration as she tried to distract him. He wasn't about to do that.

 

He pulled away though, hearing her whimper again as she laid there, panting heavily as her wavy russet hair was splayed behind her as a halo. He had to admit, Alya was very pretty in her own way, and this was, ultimately, a means of gratification for all three of them. He didn't waste any more time, trailing kisses down her stomach, teasing her bellybutton with a nip, as he moved both of htem over to the edge of the bed. Kneeling on the ground, Adrien settled between her legs, licking his lips in an attempt to process all that he was seeing.

 

She was dripping around the toy that worked inside her, his hands holding her quivering thighs open as he gazed at her pussy lips stretched open. He freed one of his hands and grasped the end of the dildo, smirking a bit as she bucked as he removed it inch by inch. It wasn't long before it was out, and he turned it off to nuzzle his face into her thigh.

 

“God... I wish you could see yourself, babe,” Nino gasped, his eyes watching as Adrien was about to eat out his girlfriend. Adrien glanced up to see Nino palming himself through his pants, obviously just as aroused as Alya had been. He didn't say anything as he leaned forward, taking his tongue and licking from the bottom to the top of her wet pussy lips. Alya gave a cry of pleasure, trying to buck onto his face, but he stopped that by holding her hips down. He began to work her over, licking and sucking, tasting the way she was heady and thick on his tongue. God, he's only dreamt of doing something like this to another woman. He was told he has a silver tongue, but he wanted to really test that out.

 

“Fuuuuuck... keep going!” Alya moaned out, arching her back and displaying her chest. Adrien looked up to watch her, before pulling her clit between his lips to suck. That really got her as he teased her relentlessly. Her blinded eyes wouldn't be able to see at all through the black mask, but he knew she was trying to catch some glimpse of him. He stopped only to push in two fingers, feeling how sopping wet she really really was. God he almost felt painfully turned on at the prospect of fucking her as wet as she was.

 

“Hmmm... I think you need to be quiet, Hun,” Nino said, standing up and beginning to undo his pants. Adrien couldn't help but watch as his best friend removed his pants, showing he was fairly endowed. No extreme measurements, but he would satisfy anyone he slept with. Lapping at her clit like a cat, Adrien smirked as Nino moved to where Alya's head was and grabbed it.

 

“I think you need my cock in your mouth to keep quiet. I don't wanna hear Madam Thomas yell at us in the morning.” Alya made no other motion to stop as she opened her mouth, accepting the way she was now being used. Adrien could admit that he wanted to feel Alya blow him too, but he had a feeling that might be a no no. Not yet. He finally pulled back, leaving her high and dry as she whimpered around Nino's dick.

 

He motioned for the condom's and one was tossed in his direction. He pulled his own pants off, sighing in relief at his cock bobbing out from the confines of his pants, before he was rolling the condom over himself. Positioning her legs open, Adrien waited a moment, teasing both of them as he pressed the tip of his cock into her, before pulling out to tease her clit once more. He repeated this, smirking at the increasingly frustrated noises she was making. Glancing at Nino, he got a nod of approval and he pressed inside.

 

He bit his lip, trying to keep himself from making too much noise as he began to fuck her in earnest. She was far from a 'delicate flower' as people wanted to imagine women. She was prepared quite thoroughly, leading him to start a rather fast pace. Nino gave a moan as he watched Adrien thrust into Alya, pulling his cock free form Alya's lips to try and keep from losing it right there.

 

“Fuck. I wish you could see him, Al,” Nino mumbled, licking his lips. “It's hot, just watching him spread you open. Too bad I won't be seeing him cream you. That's my job,” he teased, moving to Alya's ear to leave kisses all over her face as Alya panted loudly. Adrien didn't say anything other than grunt in pleasure as he tried to quell the need to move faster and harder. It was so good, and yet he knew that she needed more than just him going back and forth inside her to get off.

 

He paused, moved to turn her onto her side and straddled one of her legs. The other, he lifted up onto his shoulder before pushing back inside. It was a new angle that had her crying out again, a litany of curse words but also praise at the same time. Adrien used his free hand not holding up her leg to circle her clit furiously, watching as she thrashed around and called out in wanton delight. It was like a vice when suddenly she came, her muscles clenching down rhythmically over his cock. She was essentially milking him even as he grunted, cumming inside the condom.

 

He stayed for a moment, trying to come down from the high he was riding, before he pulled out. Alya flopped back, panting as she laid there still blind. Nino wasted no time, taking Adrien's place and pushing inside. Alya gave a moan as she was now being fucked by her boyfriend, knowing it was him as Adrien watched, pulling the condom off and tying it up. He tossed it away, flopping back to watch the two before him.

 

He had to admit, watching them was hot as they whispered words to each other, and all Adrien could do was relax. He honestly wanted to try out Alya's blowjob skills, but it was perhaps for another time. All in all, it was hot, watching for another 10 minutes as Nino came himself, stilling himself before pulling back to cuddle with Alya for a second. Adrien took the moment to work on undoing Alya's bindings, rubbing her arms to try and bring back some circulation. He went to his pants, pulling his boxers and jeans back on just as Nino undid the tie to her blindfold.

 

“Damn Agreste, I didn't think I'd cum so quickly with you being first,” Alya commented, giving a teasing smirk as she looked over at the blond. He gave a shy grin, unable to help himself, while Nino rolled his eyes. “Well... I aim to please.” “Oh you were pleasing alright. I wouldn't mind it again. Some other time.” She left it at that, and Nino gave her a playful shove. She just laughed, and Adrien couldn't help but laugh along. Nothing really seemed to have changed, but he'd have to wait.

 

“I guess it's time for me to go. Unless you're gonna feed me some leftover pizza?” Adrien offered, getting a snort from the two. “We already ate that. But thanks for stopping by.” Adrien picked up his shirts to put on, looking up when he froze. There, on top of the dresser, was a camera. He didn't realize he'd been recorded this whole time. Looking back over at the two of them, he gave a slow blink to try and process this.

 

“Please don't upload that to the internet,” he groaned, hoping he could use his kitten eyes on Alya to make sure she swore to secrecy. He really really didn't need to have this become some sort of sex scandal that, frankly, didn't need to be. It was consensual between them all, and no one else needed to know it was him doing this.

 

“Our lips are sealed. It's for our own use anyways,” Alya promised, making a zipping motion across her lips as she waved him off. “I'm gonna sleep now. See ya later, Adrien.” He was quick to leave, Nino already having passed out himself it seemed. Locking the door behind him, after making sure Plagg and his phone were still in place, he left the building with as much dignity as he could. A thought crossed his mind, and he could feel his face flush as he realized the implications.

 

He wondered if he could get a copy for himself...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my rather poor attempt at writing this. Honestly, it was a struggle to not just finish it mid-way but I pressed onwards! It's hard working with my attention span that wants me to do the bare minimum and then leave. I must do more though!
> 
> Also, can you believe I've written chapters in one day? I'm dreading in rewriting the longest one so far T.T 
> 
> As always, I'd like to see where I can still improve and I'd love to hear your comments and feedback on doing just that


	4. Copycat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 4, Copycat/L'Imposteur. It got a bit angsty and it's sliiiightly dub-con. Please keep in mind that this was what I got for in regards to this prompt.
> 
> Safety lesson of the day: Not everyone is into your kinks, and no everyone can understand your kinks. Be cautious of who you out yourself to, you never know if they aren't accepting for all that you are.

Adrien glared hotly at another Akuma, this time a very familiar one. Really, Théo still couldn't control his jealousy even a few years later. Yet another girl that the artist had feelings for had feelings for Chat Noir the superhero. It was really beginning to piss Adrien off that the guy couldn't keep his jealousy in check.

 

“Looks like this Cat has been put into the bag,” Copycat commented, and Adrien had to roll his eyes. His jokes and puns were way better than what he was doing. “But, I suppose since there's time before Ladybug has a chance to find us, I wanna learn more.” That didn't bode well for Adrien, and he struggled against the chain that kept his hands behind his back and pinned to the floor.

 

“Oh yeah? And why learn more tricks? I thought those belonged to dogs,” he spat, feelings his metaphorical hackles raise as he watched his own face give a devious smirk. Oh great...

 

“Oh trust me. I want to learn more about you, Chat. I want to make sure I'm _purrfect_ for my love, that she can't tell it's me and not the real you. Besides, once I have your ring, I'll make sure that Chat Noir still lives on, as me.” He glared, hearing this man use his cat puns just made him want to be sick.

 

“But _furst_ ,” he said, giving a grin as the supervillan stepped forward. “I want to make sure I get everything about Chat Noir juuuuust right.” Adrien didn't have long to figure out as Théo came forward and used his foot to push the hero Chat Noir back. He shouldn't have found it... oddly hot, to be dominated by himself, but he swallowed back his spitting remarks as his ears flattened. He was not liking this at all. Especially as that foot moved down from his chest to his stomach, and then teased him.

 

“Oh? Does the pretty kitty like to be teased?” Copycat asked, that devious smirk back in place. Adrien didn't answer, glaring in revulsion at the man. Not liking this response, Copycat shoved the other down with a good kick, making Chat Noir cough as he tried to catch his breath. The magical armor prevented him from getting any serious damage, but it still hurt!

 

His coughing turned into a choked sound as Adrien felt the top of Copycat's food pressing on the underside of his cock, feeling it starting to harden at the strange and humiliating contact. Copycat laughed, using his own voice as he bent down.

 

“What's this? Our resident superhero likes being beaten up? Humiliated even?” His tail was grabbed as he tried to shift away, yanking him back to now sit on that foot as it ground up into his ass. “Don't even think you'll be getting away from me. No, I want to make sure I find all your secret kinks, and when Lucielle will find herself in love with me and we'll be happy. You won't be getting away with this again, Chat Noir.” Adrien squirmed again, trying to get away. This was really getting out of hand. Where was Ladybug when you need her!?

 

He yelped as he was grabbed by the back of his collar and yanked to stand upright. He was had Copycat pressed up against his back, that damn sucker tickling the side of his neck as he felt clawed hands move to tease the cleft of his ass.

 

“Hm... too bad I can't get this suit off of you. It'd be interesting to see how much this really is affecting you.” Adrien shivered as he tried to look away, feeling a sense of shame welling inside. It was no effort to have Adrien straining in his suit, panting heavily as Théo continued to tease him, a torment that was equal parts delicious and horrifying. It was as if he was beginning to know all those secret spots within moments, finding out the biting kink he had (that he honestly didn't now about until that moment,) and using it to rile him up. This could have been going on for hours, and it left him exhausted and desperately wanting to cum. Damn Théo and his absolutely horrid sense of jealousy...

 

“Look at you. Are you giving in?” Copycat asked, a big toothy grin he looked at Chat Noir, laying on the ground in a panting mess of pleasure. “Well, I guess that just leaves a few more things to find out. But first, I want to see exactly how you look when you cum.” Adrien couldn't process it as suddenly the outline of his cock was gripped, making him buck weakly as he laid there on the ground.

 

“Come on, pretty kitty. Let me be you, so you can stop getting in my way,” he whispered, making Adrien glower even though he was still in such a state. No effort was needed to have him hit his climax, staining the inside of the suit as he laid there as an emotional wreck. It... it was too much. He laid there, lost as he heard Ladybug call his name. Weakly, he turned to see her standing there, face as red as her suit, as she took in the scene.

 

She managed to get the upper-hand on Copycat, cleansing the Akuma and fixing the damage that he caused, but Chat Noir was still a bit out of it. Théo apologized profusely, grovelling on the ground in front of Ladybug.

 

“Don't apologize to me, Théo,” she had said, and looked to Chat. He didn't say anything as Théo came over and apologized over and over again, feeling so horrible and sick over what he did. It didn't stop his actions, but Adrien knew that his intentions were not fully in his control.

 

“I think... that it might be a good idea to get some help, Théo,” Chat said, voice quiet as he looked at the man. “You have some emotional problems that you need to work through, before you can really become a better person.” He didn't forgive but he didn't condemn Théo.

 

“Now, as much fun as this day has been, this cat has gotta jet. I'll... I'll talk later, LB,” and he didn't stay long, vaulting away as quickly as he could. Théo didn't know all of what he did, but he knew Hawkmoth did. Hawkmoth had twisted one man's jealousy into something much much different and more violating that anything. Hawkmoth knew there were ways to go against Chat Noir.

 

And that's what scared him the most..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to be pretty damn honest, I feel as if I didn't do Copycat any sort of justice in writing his character. It doesn't feel right, but at teh same time, he's also the kind of person that when Akumatized everything about his personality is twisted to what Hawkmoth wants.
> 
> I feel so bad for what I've done to Adrien/Chat Noir T.T


	5. Watching Porn/First Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is long overdue in actually being posted. It's for the prompts 5 and 6 on the list, as the title shows.
> 
> Safety tip of the chapter: Always have good security protection on your computer systems. You never know when something nasty will appear in your search for your own kinks. An Adblocker helps too....

Adrien really wasn't sure how both he and Nino ended up in this exact situation. For starters, he doesn't even remember how he had convinced his father to allow Nino into the house this time, but he was allowed and they hung out. Secondly, their light-hearted conversations about many things turned into a bit... different.

 

“What do you mean you don't know about porn?” Nino asked, his eyes wide in shock as he stared at his friend. Adrien just gave a shrug, not really sure how to explain this whole thing. It was still strange, going through the tail end of high school and only really starting to hit puberty. He hit another growth spurt not long ago and was finally seeing some facial hair. Oh that had been a day...

 

“Dude... your dad is really sheltering you that much?” He asked, crossing his arms and looking more than a little pissed. Adrien just sighed, knowing how that conversation would go. There really wasn't anything he could do or say, so he just motioned to the computer.

 

“Just... what in the world are you talking about?” Adrien knew he had been sheltered, but the moment Nino was able to loop around the blockers and filters, and suddenly Adrien's world was flipped from mostly-innocent into 'holy fuck I didn't know this existed.'

 

It's how Adrien was watching as Nino was showing him small clips on one website, the volume on his speakers turned low. He couldn't help but feel his face flush, among other places, as he watched a very attractive woman giving this faceless man a 'blowjob.'

 

“Dude, relax. A lot of guys- and girls- watch this kind of stuff. It kinda helps turn them on.” Nino's relaxed attitude really wasn't helping Adrien's nerves, and all he could image was him being in the guys place. He glanced at Nino from the corner of his eye, seeing his best friend was being rather... open, about his own arousal.

 

Adrien always felt this was some weirdly guilty thing to do, but to hear from Nino that it was fairly normal for guys to do this had him really thinking.

 

“Is there... anything else you want to show me?” He had asked. Seeing Nino's brown eyes blink in surprise, before he just gave a grin. “Sure! We'll keep it pretty vanilla until you can start searching for your own weird kinks.” Adrien's head spun as he watched Nino type in a keyword and there were pages. Pages and pages of videos that were in regards to this clip. Oh dear sweet lord.

 

If he wasn't aroused by now, he certainly was with the video clip before him. It was obviously roleplay, and he was instantly imagining himself and his Lady. Oh god! He didn't know if it'd be proper to start touching himself with Nino nearby, but then again... Nino was doing it earlier.

 

“You okay?” Nino asked, seeing how wide-eyed the blond model was. Adrien nodded, licking his lips as he tried to shift himself discreetly. Didn't pass by Nino, who just sighed and leaned back in his own chair.

 

“Listen, if you need to jerk it, then go ahead man. I'm not about to judge. Hell, I was trying to get you to do so in the beginning.” Adrien looked away, trying to gauge why he felt so shy, before he exhaled quietly.

 

“Listen, I'll help teach you but uh... there's no homo to all of this.” Nino said, hands up in a means of surrender as his own face flushed. He didn't fully understand the phrase, but Adrien just nodded. Might as well go along, and see what Nino will teach him. He was so inexperienced with the 'normal' world, it wasn't the first time that he's found something out that is fairly common knowledge. Nino asked where there were tissues and Adrien motioned over towards his bed. Sometimes he would just get stuffed up in the Spring weather and it'd bother him. Nino came back, put the box of tissues on the desk, and paused the video, only to search for another thing.

 

It didn't take long before there was an actual porno movie. It was scripted to be like this, and Adrien was confused but listened as Nino explained it's supposed to be stupidly cheesy. Not everyone wanted a big plot, just wanted to get to the good parts. Meanwhile, Nino moved his hand to Adrien's lap, his own ochre skin now flushed darker from his embarrassment. Adrien watched as Nino's hand undid the button of his jeans, and worked the zipper down his impressive bulge. Swallowing, he looked back up, watching the scene as he could feel Nino's more confident motions certainly stirred something inside him.

 

Growing bold, he took his other hand and did the same, feeling Nino jump in surprise. He wasn't told to stop, so he did. It was quiet save for the audio and their quiet puffs of air. Adrien tried to mimick what Nino's hand was doing; pulling and twisting in a firm grip, slowing down and then speeding up. Why was this such a turn on to him? He didn't have the answer, but he could already tell, even half-way through the clip, that he wouldn't last long. Nino could see it in Adrien's face, how he jerked at every upward twist, to when he pushed against the root of Adrien's cock.

 

There was a moment where Adrien looked about ready to cry out loud but he slapped his unused hand over his mouth, and Nino snatched up a few tissues to catch, just in time, the fact that Adrien just orgasmed. Adrien felt so blissfully out of it, his mind blank as he sat boneless in his chair. His hand had stopped, unable to continue, as he found it hard to focus. He looked over dazedly at Nino, mouth open as he panted. He could see the way Nino just stared, and Adrien looked down to see that Nino didn't get his release as well.

 

Swallowing, Adrien went back to doing that, using a few more tricks that he's tried himself to get the same reaction. His glasses fogged up as he panted heavily, leaning back in his chair as he bucked into Adrien's sure hand.

 

“F-fuck dude... keep going,” he mumbled, and Adrien did that, now using his second hand to work Nino's dick with. It had to have been minutes later that Nino came, taking another tissue to catch the mess he would make. The two young men sat in their chairs, not caring that there was still a porn movie playing as their cocks hung out of their jeans.

 

However, there was a big pop-up that appeared and Nino cursed, sluggishly moving to the mouse and clicking the X on it, and then closing down the website.

 

“I'd suggest... running a scan later. Just in case...” Nino commented. Honestly... Adrien really didn't mind. It's not he had access to anything super secret in this house. He leaned back and sighed, feeling tired, but it was a good tired.

 

“Thanks Nino.” He could tell that his friend wasn't expecting that, and the DJ just gave a chuckle.

 

“Yeah yeah. Now, I'm gonna go use your bathroom to clean up. I'd like to not have to worry about where your dick has been, man.” Adrien frowned at that and stuck his tongue out.

 

“Not really anywhere other than my pants...” He mumbled before he fixed himself. Might as well look semi-presentable. He tossed the tissues, and just waited a minute before going to clean his hands like Nino did. It wasn't the worst sexual experience he could ever imagine having, but it certainly could have been better.

 

Now he was curious... how would tasting Nino's cock go? Maybe he should ask and be taught even more....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter honestly came rather easily to me, and unlike the one after this. I'm rewriting that one for the third time to try and get it right. Damn my perfectionism. But it was delayed due to my work schedule. Your regularly scheduled porn is back up and running!
> 
> As always, please let me know how I can better improve upon my writing, and honestly I'd love to hear if you guys enjoy it. I like seeing that people do enjoy my work


	6. Hot Dom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for prompt number 8: Chat Noir-Hot Dom.
> 
> Safety tip of the chapter: protection protection protection! It doesn't matter the form; a condom or the pill, you need to have some for protection. Also, you should have regular health checks if you've had more than one partner, even with a condom to protect against certain diseases.

 

Adrien stared long and hard at Marinette, trying oh so hard to keep his sanity in check. He expected her to tell him about her latest designs, how she was planning to work over the weekend to try and get a head start on the Spring line, and other things for her passion during their weekly luncheon. What he wasn't expecting was for her to... to essentially ask if he'd Dominate her.

 

He wasn't really a Dom kind of person. Sure, he's had a few streaks where he just exuded this aura, but it was usually when he was channeling Chat. Not Adrien. Adrien was the sweet person. He was ever more thankful that they always got a private booth to have their meals at, because he knew that this conversation would have had heads turning if they were over heard.

 

Negotiations were made, topics talked about in regards to likes and dislikes. She didn't want to answer why she wanted him to be the Dom, but as long as she knew that it wasn't his best position, both literal and figurative, to be in. Agreements were made, and he planned for her to arrive by 10 PM Saturday.

 

He had everything prepared, but she was also a tease. While they really didn't have a 'relationship' sort of status, they did have a few flings that, honestly, was good. He was, admittedly, flighty still even at the age of 24, but he couldn't help it. He was still in love with Ladybug, and he felt it was a disgrace to her for him to go for someone else. But these... these pictures she sent him. They were teasing and it riled him up. Invading his thoughts as he imagined doing so many things to her.

 

It was finally the day she would arrive. He'd gotten himself prepared, all the necessary equipment laid out as he waited for her arrival. Everything would go to plan, or so help him he'd rip those cheap cotton panties off like she asked and plow her into the bedspread. (It's probably what she wants anyways.)

 

He waited a moment after hearing his door open before he stood from his seat. This was his chance. Pull out Chat Noir, the superhero persona he has with the help of a magical side-kick. Looking down from the landing as Marinette entered, the clicking of her heels on the floor letting him know how he was going to work this.

 

“It certainly took you long enough,” he groused, his arms crossed as the leather of his 'suit' creaked with the movements. In the darkness, it was hard to see him in the black leather/waxed jeans he wore, as well as the mask on his face that stuck with eyelash glue. He watched her start, looking up at him with big blue eyes. Marinette was too cute like this, and he couldn't help but rake his eyes up and down her form. She was dressed in a cute skirt, the black and red stripped pattern catching his eye, moving up to her red-dotted white blouse and the overcoat.

 

“I-I'm sorry,' she stammered, and he clicked his tongue. He had no room for apologies right now. He came forward and grabbed her chin with his hand, rough but not painfully so.

 

“You say so right now, but I know you,” he hissed, half-tempted to pull her into a heated kiss, but he resisted. “You'll try and weasel your way out of a punishment with those pretty blue eyes and a coy smile. So, I'm stopping it now.”

 

He said nothing else as he lead the way to their scene room. Once behind the doors, he wasted no time in pushing her against the wall, capturing those pretty lips of hers into a kiss. Strawberry lipgloss huh? He could hear her gasp in surprise and he took this chance to go deeper, to try and consume her from the inside out as he trapped her against the wall with his hips.

 

“Just look at you. I haven't even started and you're already a mess,” he breathed, looking at her as she leaned against the wall, panting heavily as a blush started from her face to migrate down her neck. He forced her shirt open, a button or two flying as he pushed her bra up and latched onto her nipple. Her back arched in pleasure as he tormented her with suckles and playful bites, his hands not staying idle as he worked under her skirt and pulled down her cute lacy panties. Pulling back with a pop, Adrien backed up.

 

“Come,” he ordered, voice firm but not demeaning, as he made her move to the big window in the room. While it was dark out, the dim lighting he had could illuminate exactly what they were doing to anyone walking by.

 

“Spread your legs,” he stated, watching as she made to take off her heels but he stopped her. “You are keeping those on.” She looked about ready to argue, but he gave her a look. She adjusted the straps, but didn't take them off as she moved her legs apart. He helped, motioning for her to adjust her gait to accommodate the way he wanted to see her spread open.

 

“Now, lift your skirt up,” he ordered, appreciating the view from all angles as he circled her. She did, working a small, hidden zipper to loosen it, and then had it bunch around her waist. Her bra was taken off along with her blouse as she was left standing there, exposed and, from the looks of it, aroused beyond belief. Adrien could only think that this was a rather good look for Marinette, but he kept his thoughts to himself.

 

“Look at you. Standing so openly in front of the window. I wonder who could walk by and see this scene of ours,” he whispered, stepping up into her space as he removed from his back pocket one final item. It was a silk tie, one he really didn't like to wear but it was a gift from his Father, and carefully unfolded the cloth.

 

“Open your mouth,” he ordered, and she did so. He pulled the tie between her teeth, careful as he tied it in a knot at the back of her head. It was snug, but if needed he could get it off without any more harm. He waited a beat, watching her as she quivered, now effectively gagged.

 

“I want to hear your safe words like this,” he ordered, waiting for her to do so. While she wasn't completely silenced by the gag, he knew it was difficult talking. They talked, hearing her words muffled by the tie. Nodding, he stepped back to view her in her full glory.

 

“Touch yourself.” The command came easier than he thought it would, now he got to watch Marinette play with herself, one hand fondling her breast as the other moved to play with her clit. She must already be desperate if she was going at this quick of a pace. He smirked, now deciding to be mean.

 

“Oh. I forgot to mention,” he watched her pace falter for a minute, blue eyes wide in lust and surprise. “You are not allowed to cum yet.” The words had her muffling a curse but she obeyed, slowing her pace down considerably as her fingers moved from her clit to playing with her wet pussy lips. Adrien himself didn't hold back, fondling his hard cock through his waxed jeans.

 

“Stop.” He watched her halt her movements, eyes desperate as it seemed she really was in a mood for release right now. Nope. He wasn't going to let her have it. Yet. He moved up to her again and pulled her hands away.   
  
“Enough of that,” he began, and moved her to press her upper half agaisnt the window. He watched her breasts press against the cool glass. Her little gasp through the gag let him know she was feeling such effects through her being, and he smirked as he looked at her full ass on display. Perfect for a quick snack, if you caught his drift.

 

“Keep your hands right there,” he stated, making sure she planted her hands firmly on the frame of the window to keep her balance. “And when you are close to having your orgasm, I want you to stop me.” He got a questioning sound, a look of panic in her eyes as she looked back at him. “You'll get your chance. Don't worry, but I want to have fun first.” He finally got a nod from her, and that's all the permission he got at this time. She wasn't telling him to slow down or stop.

 

Kneeling down, he looked between her legs (noting that she was recently shaven) and pressed forward. He didn't mind that he was now basically a 'throne' for her to sit on, especially since he got to taste her up. Marinette's moans were delicious on it's own, but absolutely divine in regards to eating her out.

 

Hearing how she moaned and writhed with his actions, how she tried to buck back onto his face while keeping her hands in place like he ordered. Suddenly he heard her tell him to stop and he did, knowing that was her way of telling him that she had been close.

 

“You are absolutely delightful. I could eat you for every meal of the day,” he offered, his hands coming to spread her pussy apart to give little laps. She was dripping onto the hardwood floor, and it only served to arouse him even more. He felt almost ready to just lose it this second, but he kept himself in check. He needed to make sure she reached the place she wanted to be, before they finished up.

 

It was a rinse and repeat after that. He would get her close to her climax, she'd tell him to stop and he'd keep her on edge. Though Adrien did mix it up with a few playful spanks to her ass, seeing it starting to redden but it was far from any serious damage. Marinette by now looked so done, having had enough. He told her to stay, he was going to get just two more things, before she could finally have what she wanted.

 

He grabbed from the bedspread one last tie, and moved his comfortable chair closer to her, before he came back up. He put a hand on her back, rubbing the tense muscles for a minute before he helped her balance herself again. With that, Adrien grabbed Marinette's hands and with the second silk tie, bound her hands behind her back.

 

“Wiggle your fingers for me,” he whispered into her ear, feeling as she moved each one to test that there wasn't anything being pinched. “NO pain or numbness?” He got a shake of her head, and he waited a moment longer before he pulled back.

 

“Good.” He said nothing else as he worked the button of his pants out and the zipper down. Waxed jeans were much easier to get out of, and he wasn't about to deal with the possibility of overheating in such a manner that would make him unable to get her out of her bonds. With his cock freed, he gave himself a few languid strokes before he was positioning himself behind her.

 

“Are you alright with this?” He asked, teasing the head of his dick against her slick folds. She nodded. Not good enough.

 

“Your word?” He asked, and he got a muffled 'Green!' from her. Perfect~ He pressed inside, moaning in relief as he started a slow and gentle thrusting inside her. Her moans echoed in the room, and he smirked.

 

“God. I can just imagine the image that we make. You look so perfect like this,” he cooed, looking her over. He didn't slow down, but he increased his pace as she looked much too good like this. Taking one of his hands off her hips, he moved to the knot behind her head and pulled back. It changed the angle slightly as her back bent, her ass going higher as he head pulled back. He groaned, thrusting harder against her before slowing down.

 

It wasn't long before he could feel his own release, and he knew she was close. He thrust a few more times, hard, before pulling out completely. He heard he whine, bucking back against him as best as she could before he released his hold on the back of her gag.

 

“You want to cum?” He asked her, feeling a tad bit desperate for his own release. She nodded frantically, looking back at him as she tried to will him to finish up. He helped her straighten back up before backing them up to the chair he pulled close. Sitting down, he pulled her back into his lap and groaned when he sank inside the warm wetness of her pussy.

 

“Ride me. Ride me until you cum,” he breathed out, watching her ass as she already began to bounce as best as she could in his lap. He listened as she gave pitiful whines and mewls from the gag, and he knew he himself wouldn't last very long. He'd help her along by thrusting up, unable to fight his instinct to do so. He took a hand and reached around, pressing his chest to her back, and found her clit. He wanted ot help her along, and it certainly was the trick. She cried out from behind the gag as he felt her clench down rhythmically along his cock, effectively milking him as he came himself.

 

They sat in the chair, exhausted but satiated. He reached his hands down and undid the knot for her wrists, carefully bending each one and then her fingers, massaging the red marks she had, before he undid the gag. Carefully he helped Marinette stand, unable to fight the way his cum dripped out of her aroused him more. Standing up, and not caring that his cock was still hanging out of his pants, he picked her up to move over to his bed, laying her down as she shivered. He pulled her skirt off, before carefully covering her up with one of his spare blankets. He leaned forward, pressing kisses all over her face and lips, praising her. She did so good, so well. He pulled his clothes off, tired of the way they clung to him with sweat, and grabbed a few things.

 

He held out a bottle of water for her, helping her to take sips before offering her a few pieces of chocolate. He watched her eat little square after little square, seeing the life starting to return to her eyes a bit more. After she had her fill of water and chocolate, he took the second bottle of water and a cleaning cloth. Wetting the cloth, he lifted the blanket to help clean up the mess between her legs before his own, and then tossed it to the hamper for him to wash.

 

She mumbled that she had a small box in her purse with something. He moved over to grab the pink bag that was dropped by the door, and opened it. There was a small box, and he knew it was a morning after pill. Smart, seeing as it would be better safe than sorry. Reading those instructions, he pushed one of the pills out for her and helped her take it with a bit more water. Crawling into the bed with her, he pulled her close to his chest as they laid there.

 

“Thank you, Adrien,” she whispered, her voice a tad hoarse from her moans. He smiled, nuzzling his face into the back of her head. “It was my pleasure, Marinette.” She didn't say anything else, and he could assume she fell asleep. He stayed close, his heart aching as he realized that.... he cared deeper about Marinette than he originally thought.

 

He had a lot of thinking to do, and a lot of emotional baggage to dump outside of a relationship. But for now, he would sleep too, and be right beside her as she woke up in the morning. A nice breakfast to eat, and hopefully one annoying Kwami wasn't around to wake them up with the demands for stupid stinky cheese.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter. This was the chapter that I've had to rewrite 3 times. Mostly because when I would first start writing it, it would always be at late night after either a) several other chapters were written or b) I would get off of work. But, I think I finally have this to my liking.
> 
> I'm honestly not the best at writing from a Dom Adrien perspective. He certainly has his moments, but to me (personally) he doesn't seem to be a dominating kind of person. But that could be the fact that I'm not a dominating person myself in the bedroom..... Food for thought later.
> 
> Please leave a comment about how I can improve my writing and what I can do to make things better in my future chapters and how I can become better in the community. Thank you for reading this far into my notes!
> 
> ~~(Also, why are you even reading my ramblings? I would hate to be reading this kinda crap XD)~~


	7. Crack fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is for prompt 9: Oh the Crack.
> 
> I tried... I tried so hard to be funny. I don't know how that worked
> 
> Safety tip of the Chapter: drunken consent is not true consent! If you are not sober/under the influence of drugs or alcohol, you cannot give consent, no matter how little or how much you can take.

Adrien could feel eyes watching him. It was strange, because he knew he was always being watched by someone. However, these eyes were... different. He would turn his head and see various people out and about, looking at him with something akin to... desire? That's the best he could think of describing it. It really started to get strange when he bumped into Nino.

 

“Hey dude! What's...” Nino trailed off, blinking as he took a curious sniff of the air. Adrien was confused, watching as Nino's face turned from curiosity to dazed desire.

 

“Damn... something smells really good around here,” he hummed, licking his lips before he turned to Adrien again. The blond felt a bit uneasy as Nino stepped closer into his personal space, and it had him worried so he took a step back.

 

“It's you.. damn. I could just kiss you man!” Nino said, giving a grin as he made to grab Adrien. Nope! Not happening! He'd rather eat Plagg's cheese than suddenly get groped by his best friend! He moved out of the man's attempted bear hug and started a jog down the street.

 

He turned the corner and found himself running smack dab into Chloe. Oh god... she went from outraged to the same look, and she didn't say anything as she tried to latch onto him like some sort of weird octopus. Wait, now she looked like one! What the hell was going on?! Adrien managed to avoid the Chloe-Octopus thing and her weird tentacles and started to really sprint. Where was there an alley or shop he could hide in?

 

“Adrien?” He paused, turning to look over and see sweet Marinette. She was dressed as some sort of dessert for her parents bakery, a sign in her hand about buying one and getting one free sale. “What's going on? Why are you...” she paused herself before she began to blush really really heavily. She was as read as the cherry on top of her head!

 

No... no now she's a cherry! Rolling right at him. Adrien gave a screech of fear as he was now being bombarded. What the hell is going on with this place!? He needed something, anything, to make sense f this world! Now people were turning into food and all seemed to be coming after him for the same reason.

 

He managed to climb a tree in the park after a while, and was stepping on people's fingers as they tried to get up in the branches with him. “Plagg! Help me out here!” He hissed into his jacket, only to find the cat Kwami wasn't there. No, in his place was a piece of smelly cheese with big green eyes and a toothy grin.

 

“Oh come on. It's not that bad! They all just want a piece of you Adrien!” The talking cheese said, and Adrien gave out a horrified scream as he fell backwards off the branch into the mob flail food people that tried to reach for him like zombies.

 

He woke up with a jerk in his bed, panting heavily as he looked around. He groaned, bringing a hand to his face as he realized it was a dream. A really really REALLY fucked up dream. He glanced over at his alarm clock and found it was 8 AM. Ugh... he's so glad he doesn't have to do anything today. Maybe that explains the bottle of vodka and shot glass beside his bed.

 

“What happened?” He groaned, looking around for Plagg. He got a grumble from the little god, who floated up as he yawned.

 

“Beats me. You kept talking about how the food zombies were after you.” Adrien just blinked before shaking his head, only to wince. Yeah... don't drink half a bottle of vodka in a 2 hour period. It really messes with your dreams...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... the best I could come up with is this for the prompt. Honestly, I don't do crack very well, but I decided to go that having weird ass dreams would work really well. Since my own dreams are really really weird, especially after I drink, I tried to incorporate it into this.
> 
> This chapter was, honestly, not my strongest. Sorry for not getting that prompt exactly right ^^U


	8. A Baby?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for Prompt 10: A baby?
> 
> Warning: this prompt will contain the mentioning of male-pregnancy. While not discussed in detail, it is best to keep in mind that it is the basis of the chapter.
> 
> Safety Tip of the day: Remembered how I talked about protection as one of my tips before? Well this is one of those consequences of when you DON'T have some form of protection, or if it's faulty. Always have some form of back-up plan on that off chance.

Sitting in the sterile doctors office, Adrien Agreste tried to comprehend exactly what the doctor just told him.

 

“What do you mean, 'Pregnant'?” He questioned, feeling a panic starting to go into his throat. This.. this really couldn't be correct. He didn't know if it was a possibility that this doctor was really sane, or he was some sort of crackpot.

 

“I do mean the definition. Pregnancy, by medical definition, is the period of time for when a person with a uterus conceives a child and carries it from embryo, to fetus, to birth.” Adrien felt a bit... squeemish as he took all of that information in, and he tried to really really think of how that could be. He frowned, trying to search more in his head about that.

 

“But... I'm a guy. I don't have a uterus... right?” He asked, and he dreaded the way the doctor now grew curious.

 

“Hm... that is true. The blood tests are showing the normal signs for pregnancy, but perhaps an Ultrasound to check and actually see if this is true will help clear it up.” Adrien dreaded that. He came in to figure out why he kept puking but was ravenous, tired yet completely awake, and then there were the times he just wanted to strangle someone because of one small thing.

 

Some consent forms were signed and he watched the technician wheel in a large machine and a screen, a keyboard of sorts, and other medical things he really couldn't understand. He swallowed nervously, but he did as instructed. The gel was cold, making him jump, but the firm press of the wand into his organs made him squirm in discomfort, but he didn't stop them.

 

There, right on the screen, was something. He could see the confusion on the technician and his doctors faces as it was right there. It was a round, watery blob, but it was no mistake. That was the placenta, and it was showing he was, indeed, pregnant. He felt now ready to really start his panic attack. He was instructed that he needed to come back next week for further testing and monitoring. He felt much too much like a lab experiment now and he honestly didn't know how he was going to explain all of this.

 

He arrived home, sitting in the middle of his living room as he tried to contemplate how this really came to be. He tried to think of how he could have possibly gotten into this situation. He vaguely remembered a large party with himself, Nino, and several other guys from Lycée, there was some drinking involved but he was pretty lucid.

 

That's when it kinda turned into a fuck fest, all of them swearing to not breath a word of it. It was their night of experimenting, to learn how they all clicked. Not only was this whole situation so bizarre and even outlandish...

 

He didn't even know who the father was. That frightened him so much so, that he found himself crying right there on the floor, now worried how his life to continue on with this. How could he even begin to try and take care of an unborn child with no help. He knew his Father would disown him for shaming the Agreste name, and none of the guys will ever step up to the plate. None of them were suddenly growing uterus' in their body, and they had sworn secrecy!

 

Why... why did he not listen to that voice of reason in his head... Ignorance really was bliss, and he really was going to regret this all. No amount of being 'outside' could even prepare him for this. The doctor didn't even think this was normal to begin with!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay. I tried really really REALLY hard to think on this one and how it could possibly work out, and this is what I came up with Angst and terror. I feel bad for what I just did to Adrien, but I am going to leave the logistics up to you, fellow readers, on exactly how our favorite blond ended up with such a thing.
> 
> A genetic mutation? Possible contamination in the drinking system? There's a lot of reasons that, frankly, I don't even know about. But that's for a later discussion. I hope you enjoyed reading it, and be prepared for the next chapter. And please, continue giving me comments. I love hearing what you guys liked about a chapter. Hell, even tell me what you don't like! I want to know where I can improve, and I want to have a healthy debate about things with my stories.
> 
> thank you!


	9. A Normal Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for prompt number 11: A Normal Baby
> 
> Safety tip of the chapter: You need a lot of communication with your partners, whether in a scene-like relationship to a 'normal' one. Don't expect your partner to know how you're feeling and what you need. They are not a mind-reader, and neither are you. Don't lie and say you are.

The sound of his ringtone disturbed Adrien from the rather nice dream he was having involving his girlfriend, a wonderful date, and food. He glanced at the time, hating that it was 7 am, before he moved to answer his phone.

“Hello?” He asked, voice still thick with sleep. It was quiet for a moment, before a very familiar voice spoke.

“Adrien.... we might have a bit of an issue...” she said, and he straightened up. Marinette. It was his girlfriend calling him. He blinked, rubbing his eyes as he sat up, now awake but he felt so tired.

“What's going in, hun?” He asked, now trying to figure out why she would call him to early. She was a night owl herself. There was an anxious sigh on the other end, before she finally spoke.

“I'm late,” she finally said. He tried to figure out what exactly she meant. His brain really didn't understand it, so he just gave a confused 'huh?' back at her.

“I'm late... as in, my cycle. Mother Nature's gift? I'm 2 weeks late.” It finally clicked in his mind as he now really got it. Oh god... oh god really? He frowned as he tried to think on how that could be.

“Are.... are you sure?” He asked, and he heard her pull her phone away and talk to him.

“Yes I'm sure. The app I'm using has predicted when I've had my cycle and it's been correct for over a year. I am late....” she explained, sounding much too panicked to be healthy. Adrien had to get control of this fast before her mind decided to plan everything out before he had a say in it, again.

“Alright, alright. Just... just breathe Marinette.” He could barely breathe himself, but his priority was to keep her calm. “I'll be over there in an hour, and we can talk from there.” He heard her whine, but he wasn't about to try and hurry himself. He did NOT want to have an accident driving to her apartment.

“Do you have a test?” He asked, now curious to see if she's bought one herself. He got a sound from her, which he's assuming it was a negative.

“Well... go ahead, get yourself dressed, and see if you can purchase one? I'll be over soon and we can read the results together?” He offered, and she gave another sound. He knew this had to be scary for her. Hell, it was scary for him! It wasn't scary as in bad, but scary as in the fact he didn't know how to handle such a situation!

He talked with her a bit more, before assuring her that he wouldn't leave, that he'd be right over, and they can find out for certain together. With the call ended, Adrien flopped back into his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

If she's late with her cycle.... if she really is pregnant. He was going to be a dad. He would be a dad. A weird sense of pride swelled in his chest, and he wanted to squash it down. He wasn't going to try and force her into keeping something that she didn't want no part of! It... it would be a mistake, and while that truth hurt him, he didn't want to dwell on that idea.

He got himself dressed, grabbed something for himself and Plagg to eat, before he was heading out the door to head to his car. The morning traffic was interesting, but he arrived at Marinette's apartment complex. He knew the combination to enter the secure place, and let himself inside. He came in, just as Marinette was also arriving. She looked like a mess, her face puffy from tears, her beautiful hair looking like a tangled mess, and yet all he could do was wrap her up in his arms.

“I'm here,” he murmured into her hair, feeling her squeeze him back tightly as she started to cry again. “I'm not leaving. Shh...” He did his best to try and comfort her, trying to ease her worries a bit before it became a big problem.

Pulling back, Adrien wiped her tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. “It's going to be okay,” he whispered, giving her a gentle kiss before he moved to the paper bag. There were 3 tests inside, and he gave her a reassuring smile.

“Go ahead and take the tests. Have you eaten yet?” He asked, getting a shake of her head. He grabbed her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Then I'll make you some breakfast. Something light for now, and you can eat it while we wait for the results.” He got a nod as she pulled out the tests, and he began to search her little kitchen. It didn't hold much, but he found several apples and some other vegetables. Perfect! He washed his hands, before taking a knife and cutting board. He worked on slicing each item into bite-sized pieces, arranging it on a plate for Marinette before putting a few spoonfuls of peanut butter in a side dish for her apples and celery.

She came back out of the bathroom, her phone in hand as she began to set a 15 minute timer. He gave a small smile, holding out the plate for her to take. She gave him a smile, finding comfort in his offering it, and they sat at her tiny card table as they waited.

“Do you have any plans?” He decided to ask, worried that this might be a bad question to ask at this time, but he had to know. Marinette didn't answer right away, looking at her plate of food before she shrugged.

“No... not really. I'm still trying to figure out how this even happened.” She went to her phone and to an app that tracked her period cycles. He looked over curiously, watching as she looked through the days. It... it even had little notes for when they had sex!

“We.... we did have sex during my ovulation week....” she mumbled, her hand shaking. “But.... but we used a condom.” Adrien tried to think back to that time frame and he did remember that they did use condoms. He didn't notice anything had broken during that time, and he frowned.

“And I doubt you'd go out during that time to go drinking with anyone. Especially when you were getting the last of your Spring Line set up.” She got a nod, so it was in conclusion that if she was pregnant, that it was his. It had to be.

Suddenly, her timer went off, and she silenced her phone. They stared at each other for a few tense moments, before he reached out to grab her hand. Together. That's how they would do this. Marinette lead the way, trying to keep calm but he knew she was about ready to start crying again.

On the small counter next to the sink were all three tests. He bit his lip, before he looked with Marinette. They all had little plus signs on them, with a little happy face as well. It was true. She was pregnant. Marinette looked about ready to collapse, her legs giving out, so Adrien swiftly grabbed her around her waist and helped lower her to the ground.

“I've... I've ruined everything...” she whispered, her eyes wide in fear and tears looking ready to fall again. Adrien wanted to shake her and tell her that it wasn't just her fault. He had a part in this too! “I had to ruin both our lives by getting pregnant. Oh god... what will my parents think? What will your Father think! Not to mention the media! Everything I had worked will be shot to pieces!” Marinette looked ready to get hysterical, and all Adrien could do was wrap his arms around her.

“I don't care what they think,” he began, feeling her shoulders shake. “I know... I know it's too soon for our relationship... but I...” he paused, trying to think of the way his emotions tried to come out all at once.

“I'm not over-joyed, but I'm not angry. I'm... I guess I could say I'm happy. I'm happy as long as you're happy with this, Marinette,” he paused, looking into her face again. “If... if you really don't want to go through with this, I understand,” he told her, peppering her forehead with kisses.

“You... You'd let me...?” The question didn't need to be finished, and he nodded. “If it's what you want, I won't stop you. But.... but I am happy that you are.” He gave her a small smile, hoping to convey how he felt to her.

“I've always wanted a family, and while I do fear things, I want to be better than my Father was for me. So... if you want to go through with this, I will be right beside you.” He would do anything to make her happy, even if she wasn't pregnant. With his child. THEIR child. Oh god, he felt ready to cry himself, the bubbles of joy wanting to burst forth in happy tears, but he couldn't. She'd start crying too.

“I.... I'll think on it,” she whispered, and he nodded. “That's all I can ask of you. Come on, up we go,” he began, swallowing back the thick feeling of emotion on his tongue, and led her out of the bathroom back to the table.

They had a LOT of planning to do for them in the future. For now though, he wanted her to finish her breakfast and have some water. They would deal with appointments, talks, and other things later. Right now, he was going to be here for her, however Marinette needed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is still on a slight angst note like the last one. I'm thinking realistically. If i were in Marinette's shoes, I would be freaking out as well!
> 
> These two are just in the beginning stages of a relationship, not really brand spanking new, but it's still fairly early. Maybe around 4 months into their relationship? But they didn't communicate about the possibilities of children (mostly because this is pretty new but, details.)
> 
> I tried to think on how Adrien would react in a realistic view. But you have to admit, he'd be super happy about this, but he's more worried about how Marinette it taking it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one... still hasn't been written *sweats* I have a long list of kinks that I enjoy that.... I can't figure out which ones to use! ><


	10. Let's Get Kinky~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number 12: Let's Get Kinky! (have bondage and some spanking, plus 2 more kinks)
> 
> Safety tip of the chapter: If you are going to use items to bind that are hard to undo, you need to have a means of safely getting your partner out. Medical shears work really good, and you can find them online fairly cheap too!

If there was one thing that Adrien loved about being married to his wife, is their play sessions. It took a lot of exploration and communication between both of them, but they found the way to their happiness. Like right now. He was forced to sit on the bed, completely naked, arms tied behind his back with good rope, and forced to watch Marinette at the end of the bed.

 

He gave a whine in the back of his throat, feeling her heeled foot reach out and press against his chest, keeping him right there as he watched her play with herself. God, the way she leaned back against the food board, legs splayed open as she played with her pussy, teasing with the baby blue thong she sported teasingly as she looked at him through hooded eyes.

 

“Soon, pretty boy,” she teased, pressing in two fingers into her wet snatch to tease herself, coax into an even more aroused state. “I'll let you cum inside me soon. Just wait,” she purred, back arching. Her matching blue slip was pushed down below her breasts, the rest hanging on at her elbows as she leaned back. God, if he tried he could smell her arousal in the air. That, or he was already getting that desperate.

 

She playfully slapped her pussy, just enough for noise, before she pulled her foot back and began to crawl in his direction. God, he couldn't help but watch the swinging of her breasts as she crawled forward like a cat stalking her prey.

 

“Look at you, so hard just from watching me play with myself. You must be desperate, wanting to dive in, having a taste.” As she spoke, she rose up higher than him on her knees, pushing him back so his head was just below their pillows, and he could feel himself twitch in painful pleasure when she settled herself over his face. Oh god, he shivered in anticipation as he tore his eyes away from her sopping wet pussy to her face.

 

“You're going to eat me out until I cum, and then I'm going to ride you until you cum inside me. Over and over again. You'll be a good stud, won't you?” She asked, her tone playful. He keened again, before he took the initiative to lift himself up, mouth instantly opening to start lavishing her with attention. She gave a breathy moan, lowering herself a bit further to help aid him. He didn't care how noisy he got, his tongue lapping in broad strokes, tasting the musk that she had dripping down her thighs. He could do this for hours if asked, just happily eating out Marinette to the point she was a babbling mess. She didn't have a refractory period, but damn he loved watching her twitch and moan his name when he'd go at it again.

 

His tongue moved from slow, broad strokes that covered her whole pussy to quick flicks, focusing on her clit intensely. He would have brought more to play with his hands, fingering her wide open as he sucked her clit into his mouth to suck on it. It always got her to cum quickly. However, he had to make do. His fingers grasped the sheets beneath him, struggling to keep himself focused as he wanted to pull on his bindings.

 

He could hear her breathy pants, praising him as he worked her over and it just made him feel that much harder. He wanted to push inside her, wanted to hear her cry his name out as he grabbed her hips and fucked her. God he loved this side of Marinette, where she made sure that he knew it was going to go as planned her way, and no other way. It certainly didn't help that she was using one of his kinks against him. God he loved it when she called him good, telling him he did a great job. A product of his upbringing, but god did it do things to him.

 

“Ah! A-Adrien!” She called out, her voice high pitched in such an aroused state, and it was as much of a warning he'd get as she let her legs give out, pressing her crotch into his face as she came. He did watch he could, licking up the mess she made from her pussy lips and around his mouth when she pulled back up. He looked up at her, panting heavily as she still seemed to be just as happily dazed too

 

“Such a good boy, doing what I ask of you,” she whispered, helping him to sit up and scoot back to rest against their headboard. “Now, time for more fun, hm?” She asked, giving him a flirtatious smirk as she palmed his cock.

 

“F-Fuck,” he whimpered, trying to will himself to not cum now. Being denied touch for a while did things that made it that much more tempting to give in. However, Adrien knew a better reward was waiting. Marinette leaned forward, uncaring of the mess she made around his mouth, and kissed him. It was heated and loving. But it also scorched him. It was water to a thirsty man in a desert for him, and he tried to continue the kiss.

 

“None of that now, Minou,” she teased, giving him a wink as she moved to turn herself around, sitting between his legs. He blinked, surprised by the position. He could see the swell of her ass just under the slip, and he could see her hand reaching out to take his cock to move into position. Suddenly, she was riding him in reverse cowgirl.

 

“God, Mari,” he groaned, thrusting up as best as he could to try and continue the pleasure, but she gave both his thighs a good spank. He jerked, but stilled in response.

 

“Naughty... does my kitty need a reminder that I'm in control?” She asked, her voice stern, but he knew that she had to say the word and she'd give him what he wanted. He shook his head no, voice strained as he tried to hold himself back. She gave a nod before rising up, using his legs as support. He could see himself appearing out from inside her pussy, and then she sank back down. He struggled a little against his bonds once more, unable to deny the image she gave him as she rode him.

 

He whimpered and moaned, toes curling as he fought to keep from losing it before she told him too. They agreed! They agreed to have him last as long as possible before losing it inside her pussy. But it was so hard, literal and figurative, in keeping the promise.

 

“Mari... Mari god. I'm...” he gasped out, his thighs quivering as he tried to keep from losing it at that moment. She seemed to heed his words and slowed down a little bit. She leaned back, moving her mouth to his ear, as she continued to roll her hips.

 

“Close, Minou?” She asked, her tone just as breathless as he felt, and he nodded. “Then I want you to cum. I want you to cum inside me, fill me up to where I'm going to be dripping for days,” she teased, a smirk on her lips as she pressed back against him as hard as she could. He swore he could feel himself pressing against her cervix, but he knew logically that wasn't the case.

 

“I need you to fill me up. You're my pretty kitty, and I need to have your kittens. Now. Please.” Oh she really was doing it. He could already imagine, just a flash in his mind, of holding her down, fucking her senseless to the point that he would cum inside her, and they'd find out later that she was pregnant. Oh god. Oh god she was using him! She wanted-!

 

He came with a shout, bucking up into her as he gave into her demands. She stilled, letting him shoot rope after rope of his cum inside her. All tense muscles in his body loosened, and he fell back to lay there in a small afterglow. Dazedly, he looked up to watch her lift herself off his softening cock, and he watched her open up her pussy, seeing his cum just hanging there.

 

“Hmm... so thick. I think you really will get me pregnant, Minou,” she teased, and he groaned, wanting to continue to go with this weird instinct of his to do just that. She gave a small laugh, turning around to pull him into her mouth to clean him up. He shouted, the nerves around his cock overly sensitive to the point it was near painful. She didn't seem to let up, swirling her tongue around the ridge, giving gentle sucks as she hummed a tune.

 

“But I want to be sure. I want to be sure you've put a baby in me by next week,” she whispered after pulling off of him, his cock back to full mast. She turned him over, and with a pair of medical shears, cut the rope off his wrists. He flexed his hands for a minute, allowing some feeling to come back, before he was moving and pinning her to the bed.

 

“Oh I'll be sure to do that,” he growled, flipping her to her hands and knees. Flipping up the material of her slip, he pushed her face down into the bed and had her ass raised high. Using his free hand, he swatted at her ass several times, watching her flesh bounce as it began to turn pink, and then thrust back inside.

 

“You'll be carrying triplets by the time I'm done with you.” He wasn't holding back, his pace fast and hard as he grunted in pleasure. His hands gripped her luscious hips, watching as he sank into her, ass bouncing with each thrust. She moaned into the bedspread, and he didn't care what she said. She wanted to be bred like a dog in heat, then he would give her what she wanted.

 

“Yes... oh god, Mari,” he moaned, his eyes closing as he could already imagine it. She was in the same position, just as horny and wanting sex, only she was much fuller. He could feel her stomach round with their child, and he couldn't stop himself from having his second climax inside her with those thoughts.

 

They stayed like that, trying to catch their breathes from the wonderful scene they played. He pulled out, ignoring the mess that was now on top of the comforter, and moved to pull her back up to the top of the bed with him to cuddle.

 

Their scene was done, for now, and yet he couldn't stop the imagery in his head. She kept murmuring praise to him, telling him that he was wonderful, he did a good job. He hummed happily, burying his face into her neck as they worked to try and calm down. His hands moved down to her flat stomach, idly tracing patterns on the soft flesh.

 

“I wouldn't mind if you really did get pregnant,” he mumbled, confessing to her in their afterglow. While it was a touchy subject for them now, he couldn't help but admit to himself. The idea that he and his wife would have children of their own turned him on greatly, and all he could do was smother her in kisses, hold her close, and silently lament a lose when she would go through her cycle a few weeks.

 

Marinette was quiet for a long moment, before she reached a hand and placed it atop of his.

 

“Maybe soon, Adrien. But we can continue to try until it does come true.” He smiled, giving the back of her head a loving kiss as he laid there, holding his beloved wife as they drifted to sleep. He could only imagine how overboard he would go in making sure she was just as happy as he would be about that.

 

God he couldn't wait for that it to actually be true.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so long to get to this chapter, and the next several chapters. I've got a busy work life, not to mention exactly what kind of kinks I wanted to work with in this chapter. It was especially hard to go with the breeding/pregnancy kink after the last two chapters that seemed to be against pregnancy.
> 
> The conundrum really was: should I really really expose my kink like that to others? Or do I go with something else more tame? Honestly, I decided to go with it. Because Breeding/Pregnancy go hand in hand with my absolute love of Alpha/Beta/Omega tropes. God I'm such a slut for it!
> 
> Uh, back on track Autumn! The second kink is actually that praise kink. It's not really shown but I would think as attention starved as Adrien is, anything positive about him, what he's doing, and how he's doing it, just makes him harder than a diamond in seconds and he wants moremoremore.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and more chapters will be coming around!


	11. Talking Bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For prompt 13: Pick a song that represents sex
> 
> © Talking Bodies to Tove Lo and Republic Record
> 
> Safety Tip of the chapter: Don't have sex on a beach or in a pool. The sand gets in places that you don't want it to, and doing it in a pool is... just unsanitary for many many reasons

The music pounded in his ears as he moved through the throngs of people. He could hear so many different dialects as he roamed the poolside. People said Spring Break was one of the funnest times for the student body, and Adrien definitely agreed. There were people of various shapes and sizes, attitudes so rich and vibrant even with the drinks involved. University was something else, and he was glad that he was able to come.

 

It certainly made him glad that Marinette joined in, not to mention just about everyone else that was in their classes. He spotted Nino and Alya having fun in the pool, glasses left in their room as they played chicken in the waters. Marinette was off to the side, nursing a drink as she tried to cover herself. Even with so many people around in the evening light, he could spot her a mile away **.**

 

He slid up towards her, giving her a grin, before looking at what she was drinking. He could see the rim had some strawberries, as well as in the glass. From there, he could see maybe a basil leaf or two inside. All in all, it looked something like a lemonade drink.

 

“Is it any good?” He asked curiously, watching as she took several sips of it through the straw. She didn't answer verbally, holding out the straw for him to sip. Who was he gonna deny a free sample? Taking the glass, he took a few eager sips. He could taste lemonade with a kick of the basil and strawberries, but there was something else. It took him a moment before he knew.

 

“A vodka girl?” He teased, handing her glass back. Marinette flushed, her arms crossed over her front as she tried to find words. In all honesty, Marinette really was too cute to not tease.

 

“I was told it gives you some pretty good courage,” he heard her mumbled and he blinked. Courage huh? He chuckled and gently touched her arm.

 

“Well, whatever you need that courage for, I don't think you'll need it. From what I know of you, you're pretty courageous.” Her flush was redder than her towel, and he couldn't help but chuckle. “Come one, what are you trying to build the courage up for? I'm all ears.” Watching her bite her lip in thought, eyes darting around to look at him and then swiftly to the crowd of people. He strained to hear her over the music, seeing her lips move.

 

“What was that?” He asked, confused as he tilted an ear closer. She lifted her face up, eyes burning in embarrassment but also a fiery sort of passion, and her face now resembling a tomato.

 

“I said I wanted to dance with you like they are but I can't find the right words!” She blurted out, and then instantly moved her face into her hands, even though one was still holding her glass. Adrien blinked, surprised by such an outburst, but he found himself smiling.

 

“That sounds like fun,” he agreed, watching her shoot up in shock as she gaped at him. “But uh... I think you need to put your drink down first. I don't want you to drop it.” He took it and gently set it aside at a small table. She seemed flustered, but she seemed to have found her resolve. She undid the knot that was holding her towel up, revealing her cute swimsuit. It was an off shoulder type, pink with a light blue pattern of paw-prints, and ruffles that helped to give her some padding. Her shorts were the same pattern, the ruffles acting like a skirt for some form of modesty.

 

It certainly drew attention, many guys turning to check her out, as she grasped his hand. He gave her a nervous smile, but followed. His swim trunks were plain in comparison to her suit, but she didn't seem to mind. They had moved to a slightly more open area, more people heading into to pool of the Isla Grand Beach Resort as the sky grew darker and the lights in the pool started to glow.

 

“So... how do you wanna do this dance?” He asked, his hands on her hips as she seemed to think it over. He could remember her in Lycée, being so shy and stumbling over her words. Now to see her with a mischievous glint in her eye. It reminded him very much of his partner. He swallows as she made sure his hands were firmly in place on her hips. Perhaps his words were the motivation she needed to get out of her shell, but damn he wasn't expecting to be on the receiving end!

 

“Just like this. We're gonna have some fun,” she told him, pressing her ass up against him as he knelt to meet her level. Oh god, he's seen some people grind before, but never has he been involved! The song changed, something a bit more intimate sounding as people began to move as well.

 

She started the rhythm, every beat they moved their hips, her back pressed flush to his chest as he felt her ass move against him. Oh god, he wasn't gonna be able to hide his arousal at the rate she was going. Definitely with how the song was going.

 

_Now if we're talking body_ __  
_You got a perfect one, so put it on me_ __  
_Swear it won't take you long_ __  
_If you love me right_ _  
_ _We fuck for life, on and on and on_ _~_

 

Screw it, he was dancing with one of the prettiest girls he knows, she seemed to not mind the fact he was popping a boner on her ass as they moved, and all he wanted was more. He found his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent as both of them lost themselves in the music.

 

_Love can be love_ __  
_Anything you want I'll give it up_ __  
_Lips, lips I kiss_ _  
_ _Bite me while I taste your fingertips_

 

She turned to face him, and he found himself staring into those big blue eyes, so familiar to him and yet he felt damn powerless. Her hands moved around him, his own still holding onto her hips, as she leaned up and pressed into a kiss. He didn't mind, didn't find it to be a bad thing as he kissed back. He pulled back, his who body feeling electrified at the way it was going, and he found himself backing her up to the nearest solid object.

 

She squeak of surprise was cute, but he knew there were other noises that he could coax out of her, and he would do whatever he could to do just that. He didn't care if other people watched, just wanting her there to be with. He could taste the drink on her tongue, and he wanted more of her. They still swayed as he held her against the fence, and he could feel every gasp of air when he pressed half-risen cock against her, unable to stop a moan himself with pleasure. He had a moment of clarity though and pulled back, looking at her for a moment.

 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, feeling embarrassed that he took control like that. She didn't say anything, reaching her hands up to wrap behind his neck and pull him towards her for another passionate kiss. Well, he wanted to say he could blame the alcohol, but that could account for her actions, not his own.

 

“Don't be,” she breathed after pulling back, looking up at him with a clear smolder of desire in his face. He shivered, unable to stop himself as he bucked up against her again. She gave a quiet gasp, and he felt his hands shake.

 

“Do you...” she began, trailing off as a bout of shyness came over her. He blinked, looking at her as she seemed to be struggling for her words. He waited, watching her struggle before she finally got her courage again.

 

“Your room or mine?” She finally asked, and he felt... confused. What did she mean by... oh. Oh! He felt his face flush, but he didn't move away.

 

“Are you sure?” He asked, watching as she nodded. He looked her over, trying to judge if she was sober or not. Nothing about her seemed to be drunk, but he wanted to be sure.

 

“How many drinks have you had?” He questioned, and she snorted. “Two sips of that drink. I'm not drunk.” He thought of it for a moment, before he gave her a smile.

 

“Alright then,” he moved to pick her up happily, getting a squeak in surprise. “How about we make a stop to your room, and we then come up to my room.” She smacked his shoulders as he lifted her up with ease, her legs wrapping around his waist to try and keep some form of an anchor on him as Adrien lifted her up.

 

There were a few hoots and hollers, but he ignored them all as he walked back to the hotel. Who knew that _Talking Bodies_ would become the song to get both of them laid that night?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was torn on what song to use, because I actually have a LOT of songs that do represent sex in various ways to me. I went with this one, seeing as it gave me the most inspiration.
> 
> It's kinda funny, I find that I can write well when I'm a) drunk or b) horny as hell
> 
> Welp! I guess I know my newest tactic now XD


	12. Loving Himselff is Electrifying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for prompt 14: Loving Himself - Electric Bugaloo
> 
> Safety Tip: If you are interested i the idea of pain play with electricity, you need to do your research very very VERY thoroughly. This isn't something you just go into blind and expect to have fun. I you are into the S/M part of electricity play, it is best for you to be with someone experienced in this field to teach you about using electricity.

The amount of research he did on this was staggering. He's heard of electric play in the scene community, but he's never really been a fan of the pain aspect. It's how his search results had turned up about TEN's units. They were little pads and a power pack that, when applied to muscles send a small current through the muscle to help ease pain. And then, he grew curious.

 

He's had to use some of those before when a modeling shoot went slightly awry and he used it for some physical therapy around his shoulder. The first time using it was... relief. It was interesting to feel the weird jelly adhesive to his skin, cold and a bit weird, and then the beginnings of a buzzing feeling in his skin and muscles started. It surprised him, before he began to really understand that it helped.

 

It was years later that left him where he was. He wasn't... really getting enough. His searches found that it was becoming popular to use TEN's units for erotic pleasure, and the idea of that same sensation had him hard. He instantly was ordering a highly rated and positively reviewed pack called _Mystim_ as well as extras for it. He didn't mind the pricing, he was anxious to try it. He spent the time waiting doing some more research. Don't use it around the head, neck, or over the heart, and he didn't have to worry about having a pacemaker or insulin pump. He had neither of those.

 

When his package had arrive, he was eagerly snatching it to take to his room. He made sure he wouldn't be disturbed, and started to unpack. He remembered getting not only the traditional stim unit, but he got himself an anal plug and dildo to go along with it. He could already feel himself ready to bust at this rate, and yet he knew he had to calm down.

 

He had everything in place as he sat in his computer chair, pulling up various material to use for his own fantasies. He moaned as he stroked the smooth head of his cock, just feeling the pleasure as he could imagine someone doing this to him. Teasing him to new heights. He paused as he he tried to figure out which one he wanted to try first. He decided to go with the plain adhesive electrodes.

 

He had everything hooked up and carefully placed his hand around the pads, making sure he had what he wanted, and started to slowly turn up the intensity like the suggestion was. It was a while, but he got it to a point that felt pleasant to him. He reached out to turn it off, and then placed the electrodes around his cock. One just under the head, and the other at the base.

 

He was nervous, but it was an excitement he couldn't comprehend as he turned on the little machine, slowly turning up the intensity. It was a shock- literally and figuratively- at the feeling that ran through his cock. He groaned, hips bucking up in the air as the pleasure ran through the sensitive area. It as a buzz, not unlike any sort of vibrator, but it was much more intense than what he's had before. It was short, leaving him a moment to catch his breath before he was bucking up again.

 

For a time he was like this, moaning as he bucked up into nothing, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the sensation. He opened them though, to see his cock had gone a little flaccid. That... that was strange, but he could still feel so much pleasure. He wanted to reach down and stroke himself, but that would dislodge the electrodes. He groaned, before moving to his computer screen.

 

He clicked the little play on one of his favorite movies to watch. Ladybug appeared, giving him a sexy wink as she talked to him. He didn't care where the video had been shot, just watching as she painstakingly removed her suit inch by inch via her little invisible line.

 

“ _You want to be here, don't you kitty?”_ She asked him through the speakers, and he groaned out a quiet 'yes' to her. But she didn't hear. She just giggled at something as she pulled the top of her suit down. Her full breasts bounced, and he found himself hypnotized as he gloved hands moved to cup them, playing with them teasingly. He was rising back up to the occasion, moaning heavily as he found himself lost in the video.

 

Ladybug had gasped sharply, having pinched her nipples and pulled to give herself a spike of pain in her own pleasure.

 

“ _God... I need you kitty. I'm aching for you inside me. You'd fill me up, won't you?”_ She asked, and Adrien just sat there, frantically wondering if he'd get off before she even revealed her pussy to him. Glancing down, he saw he was leaking a flood of precum down his cock, watching it twitch with every pulse that ran through. He shakily reached over, changing the settings to a pulse instead of just vibrating.

 

“God, My Lady,” he moaned, unable to stop his voice as he shifted to lean back into his chair. His hands moved over to grab his bottle of lube, coating his fingers and pressing one inside his anus. He could feel the pulsations through the cavity as he teased himself, watching as she continued to put a show on for him in the screen, now playing with her belly-piercing that trailed down to her sex. He groaned as she had her suit all but off, leaving on a pair of domino gloves and the suit hanging on at her thighs.

 

“ _Hm.... I can't wait for you to lap me up, and then fuck me. I want to be dripping with you through-out patrol. All I want to think about is your cum staining not only me, but the inside of my suit. Maybe it'll seep through and start to drip as we swing around Paris.”_ She was getting breathless herself, her fingers having found her clit and pressing two inside.

 

Adrien pressed in a second finger, trying to do his damn best to mimic what she was doing in the video but it was so hard to not cum right that second. He looked to his little dildo and groaned, reaching over to turn his machine off again. It was safer to do what he wanted this way. He took the second set of cords and plugged them into the toy. He did the same test, using the second set of dials on the machine, and found his perfect setting.

 

The metal had warmed up from around his hand, and he moaned as it sank in, his eyes watching Ladybug now pull out her own toy. It was a cheap imitation of him, but he couldn't help but watch as she bent herself over a table, legs spread and her ass on full display, pushing the toy in and stretched herself out.

 

“ _Oh mon dieu! I wish this was you kitty,”_ she moaned again, starting a slow pace of pushing it in and out. _“It doesn't reach the same way you do. It nothing compared to your cock.” H_ e was going to die at this rate. He turned the settings up separately, moaning in desperation as he felt not only the sensation around his cock but also through the toy.

 

He was floating on some form of a high, wanting to cum but not at the same time. He didn't realize how loud he was getting, moaning like he was desperate for her, bucking forwards and backwards with each sensation. He clung to the edge of his desk now, his knees wobbling as he watched Ladybug find her release, moaning loudly as he watched the silicone bob back and forth with her climax.

 

“ _I wish it was you that came inside me, Chat Noir. I need you inside me now and claim me like the animal you are.”_ He lost it. With a shout, he came, his walls clamping down on the toy in his ass as he shot cum across the carpet. It was too much, too much! He couldn't move as he tried to find the power to turn it off, only for it to slowly turn down on both ends, and then it was mercifully off.

 

Blearily, Adrien looked up to see Marinette staring at him, her face flushed red as he took in the scene. She reached down and helped sit Adrien back into his chair, unplugging everything before removing it.

 

“When were you going to reveal to me about this?” She asked, her voice teasing as she helped ease the toy out. He shivered, unable to answer.

 

How would he tell his wife that he didn't want to share this with her... she'd use it against him in the most pleasurable ways!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter actually was fairly easy to write. I did a lot of research on the use of electricity in the erotic scene and found... it actually looks pretty damn hot. There goes another thing to be added to my list of kinks to try out XD
> 
> But in all seriousness, this prompt gave me some more to research on and how to work through this safely. I've had to use a TEN's Unit before in my own physical therapy, and while I didn't get pleasure from it, there was a lot of relief with relaxing the muscles and also allowing the endorphins to work through my system.
> 
> Also, for the little tidbit about Adrien going soft even though he was in an immense amount of pleasure. That's actually normal for men using this. It stimulates the nerves in the cock, but doesn't keep blood flow. Often times in this play men would use a cock ring of sorts, or in Adrien's case, pull out some material to work himself back to full mast~


	13. Shopping at Funky Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Prompt 15: Wont You Take Me To - FUNKY TOWN! (Sex-toy shopping)
> 
> Safety Tip: Always be sure to find good quality toys for your own use in and out of scene play. You wouldn't want to get a bondage set from a cheap store only to have your partner break it or get themselves hurt. Also on that topic: Find the toy that is made for your size. Vagina's and Anuses are a variety of sizes, and going too big too soon, can hurt a big deal.

Adrien looked at his phone, following the directions as best as he could through the streets of Paris. He had his gray hoodie pulled over his face, looking like he was some form of a jogger as he followed directions. He didn't want his face to be seen going into the store, but he knew he had to. Being an Omega sucked, and being stuck in a heat with nothing to help ease his aches.

 

He arrived at the store front, and began to worry his lip as he pulled the earplugs out from his ears and turned the screen off. It didn't look like what he expected from the front. It was clean, the windows tinted to allow some form of privacy for customers, and it... looked clean. Swallowing the nervous ball of energy down, he stepped inside. There was a calming scent in the air, and it helped ease his nerves as he looked around. The music was soft, but he could distinctly hear the beautiful warble of Shakira's voice through the speakers.

 

“Welcome! Do you have any identification?” A voice asked, and he turned to see one of the cashiers. She was pretty, but he thankfully didn't recognize her. He gave a sheepish grin before he pulled his ID out and held it out. She looked him over, before motioning to pull his hood back. He whined pitifully, but did so. She blinked, now surprised before handing it back.

 

“Secrets safe with me~” She teased, giving him a wink as she moved around the counter. There was a shout of pain from the back and a small crash. He winced, hoping that it wouldn't be a bad sign.

 

“You okay back there, Marcus?” She asked, and there was a grunt. Oh well... She gave him a smile, looking around. “Anything in particular you're looking for?” She asked, and he tried to think on how to word this.

 

“Well.... okay please don't judge me on this.” He just got a look that read 'duh. I work at a sex shop.' “See.... I'm looking for something to help with... with my heats.” He hated to admit this, that the _Gabriel_ model Adrien was an Omega, someone that was considered lesser than any man out there. She nodded in understanding as she motioned for him to follow her through the clothing section that lead towards the toys.

 

“We have plenty of those. Are you looking for any particular style?” She asked and he flushed, shaking his head no. She just nodded sagely as she stopped in front of a shelving unit full of toys. Some were small, other's large. It had to have been hundreds as he tried to pick out what was what.

 

“Have you had an alpha before?” She asked, and he went with an honest answer of no. She nodded again, and began to search herself. “Hmm... that does make this a bit difficult,” she mumbled. He was about to apologize for making her job harder but she grabbed one and looked it over.

 

“Hm... this would probably help get you started,” she stated, showing him. It was a silicone cock, moderate in length with a fairly impressive knot at the bottom. It looked like it would suction to any solid surface too! He flushed as he checked it over. Allergy sensitive material, easy to clean, and then talked about how it would hit those pleasure points when the knot was inside. He shrugged, showing he wasn't sure.

 

“There's plenty more. Any price ranges I should look out for?” She asked, and he just shook his head. He had money to spend, why not? She started to scour through more products, tutting at ones and giving a hum at others. Finally there were a total of three for him to chose from. He looked through them, trying to find what would suit his tastes, before he decided.

 

“Alright! Now, any known skin allergies?” She asked, leading the way to a smaller shelf full of lubricants.

 

“None that I'm aware of,” he answered, starting to feel a bit more at ease as they moved through the shop.

 

“Preferred scents then?” She was looking through brands and opening the tops curiously. “Or do you want some sensation types? They warm and cool randomly and lead to pretty enjoyable sessions.” He thought about it, and decided to go with the warming and cooling one. It was fairly large, the bottle shaped like a circle with a spot to sit it upright on a desk or other solid surface.

 

“Since you have one of the vibrators, I would have suggested getting a vibration toy of sorts for extra stimulation, but that comes with something.” She paused, pointing at his second toy. “It's up to you though. Sometimes it's fun to experiment.”

 

Looking at his armful of toys and lube, Adrien shook his head. “I think this will be good. I've been... pretty vanilla and I want to ease myself into this.” She gave a smile, before motioning to the counter. Setting everything atop, she went and pulled the vibrating toy out, opening the battery compartment to pop in some good batteries. She had him him feel the way it all moved, testing it out as well for any defects.

 

“You sure this is what you want?” She asked again, not sounding doubtful but more... curious. It was something he could understand about, and he nodded. It was pretty nice with the back and forth motions, how there was a spot to vibrate against his perineum. He paid for all the items, having them put into a discrete black bag, and there was a business card.

 

“Keep the receipt and register your items with the manufacturer. It's pretty important if less than a year your toy breaks. It'll get you either something just as good or even better than your last one.” He nodded, waving goodbye as he pulled his hood back up, plugged in his earphones, and started out of the shop. Now to get home, and hopefully no alert everyone in a 10 mile radius about the fact he was dripping wet at the thought of using this toys on himself.

 

 

Arriving home, he closed the door to his penthouse and sighed in relief. No one recognized him, and no one stopped him. He made it home, dignity intact, and now had a chance to try and get some form of enjoyment out of being an Omega.

 

Taking off his shoes at his door, he made his way to his room, discarding his hoodie on his way in and then his shirt shortly after. He tossed the bag onto his bed, licking his lips in arousal at the idea of using these.

 

He's watched videos of other male Omega pornstars using toys to get off, and knowing that this would stretch him out like those videos. He palmed himself through his pants, moaning as he practically ripped his pants and boxers off. He had to be getting close to his heat. He fisted his cock slowly, using his free hand to dig out the silicone dildo. He stopped only to use both hands to open the package. It wiggled a bit, and he gave a childish giggle as he watched it move, before he found a small stool to put this on.

 

He set it down, securing the suction cup easily, and moved one of his hands back to his dripping entrance. See, being an Omega gave him a very distinct feature. While he had a man's cock and a normal anus, he between the skin of his perineum and asshole another opening. This, was basically the Omega pussy of his. It dripped with fluid, clenching in an aching desire to be fill. It was all a tight fit for him, and he shuddered as his reached under his relatively small balls to play with the fluid, easing himself into pleasure.

 

Finding himself kneeling on the ground, Adrien moaned as his fingers pushed inside his pussy, feeling the muscles clench down on the digits as they began to explore. A quiet moan escaped him as he played, before he remembered he had the lube! Stopping, the blond got up on shaky legs and went to his bag, pulling out the bottle. He took a curious sniff of the liquid, feeling it already heating in his hand, before he went to play with his slick entrance. He jerked in surprise, finding it burned in a good way when pressed there, and he found himself clinging for dear life to the edge of his bed. He put more into his fingers, now slipping three inside himself. His cock twitch, eager for attention again, and all he could do was just moan.

 

He couldn't wait to sit on his toy! He used a generous amount of the lube on the toy, working it all around the thick cock, before he positioned himself. Glancing over, he saw his full-length mirror and flushed. He was red in the face, eyes wild as his hair, as he was about ready to sit down from his rather virgin entrance onto a fake alpha cock. Yeah, it was a crazy sight to see, and it just turned him on more as he finally pushed himself down. He moaned, taking inch by inch inside before he finally settled his ass down on the stool. He groaned, feeling the knot was just there, ready to be pushed inside him. He tried to catch his breath as he knelt there, his slick hand now coming up to his cock. He groaned as the lube was now a cooling sensation, leaving him bucking in his hand and rolling against the toy.

 

He lifted himself up, panting heavily as he started a slow pace. He started to curse in pleasure, unable to help himself as the pace started up faster and harder. He was never going without a toy again, he decided. He could feel the ache of being empty having all but disappeared, leaving him so pleasantly full that he didn't know how to even think of anything.

 

He didn't know how long he'd been working himself on the toy, but his legs strained from exertion before finally giving up, settling himself down rudely to the point the knot pressed against his lips, and then pushed inside. It was a new sensation, making Adrien cry out as his hand stopped moving, only to find himself having his climax. He's never cum so hard in his life, quivering as he twitched all over from pleasure. He couldn't breathe, and he had to remind himself to take a breath in or he'd actually pass out.

 

Whimpering at the mess he made of himself and the carpet, he looked down to see that yes, the knot was firmly inside him and his Omega hole wasn't about to let go.

 

“B-Best purchase ever,” he mumbled to himself, trying to find something to steady himself with before he would collapse.

 

Now if only he had a real alpha instead of a fake one. Just the thought of feeling them fill him up sent another wave of pleasure as he clenched down on the dildo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been dying to write something along the lines of A/B/O before the actual prompt, and this was the best thing I could really think of. It also goes along the lines of the previous prompt, but I decided to keep them separate for the sake of experimentation~
> 
> As always, thank you for all the wonderful feedback you guys have given me, and I hope to continue getting more of these prompts out, especially before I head on to a vacation of mine. That'll make writing that much harder.


	14. Sex Pollen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Prompt 16: Sex Pollen
> 
> Safety Tip of the chapter: If you are into longer play with yourself/male partner, be careful about how long you are doing that play. If you keep the blood flow around the penis for too long, you may seriously hurt them by causing scarring or even permanent erectile dysfunction. Remember, play as long as you feel you need, but do not push past what is safe.

He really really had to be unlucky. He would blame Plagg fully for his misfortune. Trying to find a place to hide and transform so he could take care of the Supervillain of the week, when her rather maniac nature had her spotting him, just as he was about to call out Plagg. She blew something in his face, cackling about how other's would suffer the same pain she had.

 

It left him winded, doubled over as he felt such a burning _need_ to cum right then and there, to find the nearest person to just bend them over so he could fuck them raw. It hurt, his eyes stinging with tears as he fell to his knees, panting heavily as he tried to cling on to some form of sanity.

 

He thought he heard Plagg talk to him from in his pocket, and he knew if he transformed the sensations would be intensified. He gave a pitiful whimper, unable to stop the noise he made as he fought every damn instinct of his to buck against his damn zipper and just act like he was some... some sex addict!

 

“A-Adrien?!” A voice called out in shock, and he turned in a daze to see Ladybug. Her face was just as red as her suit, and he couldn't help his eyes roam over her body. He wanted to reach out, hold her close and kiss her senseless. He'd push her against the wall and just start rutting against-

 

Wait... what was he doing? He pulled back from the rather sudden kiss, blinking in a daze as he realized he had done just that. Ladybug looked so surprised that she hadn't moved, apparently her brain having become fried at this point.

 

“I-I'm sorry,” he mumbled, pulling back as if she had burned him, wrapping his arms around himself to try and keep the from doing more. “The... the villain.... something in my face. It's hot....” He trailed off as he leaned his head forward to rest on her shoulder, just trying to stop himself! He wasn't going to just take from someone else and violate them! He wasn't that kind of person.

 

“She..... She attacked you?” Ladybug asked, and he finally nodded.

 

“God, I just want to fuck someone, anyone. It hurts, LB,” he mumbled, looking up into her face and felt ready to just cry.

 

“Please... please help,” he was desperate at this rate. He wanted anything for the pain to go away and he'd stoop as low as begging for someone, anyone, to help make him cum. Ladybug looked worried, torn apart by her duty and something else. She checked her compact, biting her lip and he wanted to lean up and capture it between his teeth.

 

“Not here,” she mumbled, deciding to grab his arm. “Come on, hot stuff. I'm taking you some place that isn't in public.” He blinked, still a bit surprised, before he felt her grab a hold of him with one arm, and the other twirled her yo-yo to begin swinging. It was a strange sensation of moving through the air, but he didn't mind it too much. He was more preoccupied with the fact he found himself landing on someone's rooftop, and he was pushed into a lawn chair to relax in.

 

“I think I heard her say something about not getting yourself off,” Ladybug mumbled, but he couldn't get his brain to register before he felt her leaning in for another kiss, and he was desperate. He clung to her, trying to quench a thirst he never realized he had, wanting more and more of her. He rolled his hips up, feeling a pleasure that just _hurt_ , making tears roll down his face as he just couldn't find any sort of relief.

 

She gently shushed him, peppering kisses around his face and neck. It soothed him a little, but it was certainly harder to contain himself when he felt ready to bust a nut right there in his pants, but he couldn't. He knew he couldn't. It was like a force blocked it and all he could do was whimper now.

 

“I'll take care of you,” she promised, and he could see her nervous smile. He gave a keening whine, writhing as her mouth trailed down to the waistband of his jeans. He watched, unable to look away, as she worked the button and fly open and pulled him out.

 

His whole cock throbbed with need, engorged with blood and looking positively _purple_ with how it strained. He hissed as she took her hand, covered in the texture of her suit, and started to pump him. It was a relief that only riled him up more, making him write and thrash in the chair.

 

“I'm sorry I don't have the courage to tell you as my civilian self, Adrien,” she admitted to him, but he didn't really pay attention. Not with her hot breath ghosting across the head of his cock as she talked. “I'm such a coward, fulfilling one of my dreams... when you're unable to really say yes or no.”

 

Adrien all but screamed in pleasure with the feeling of her hot hot hot mouth enclosing around his cock, wetting the skin and just making the ache that much higher. She didn't waste any time, her eyes looking up at him as she started to bob her head up and down, her hand providing a counter-point twist with the motion. He moaned, his hand scrambling to just hold the back of her head. He couldn't help buck up into her mouth, and she choked a bit before she was back down, trying to get him off as quickly as she could.

 

He finally came with a cry of relief, tears streaming down his face at how embarrassingly quick he came, and it didn't seem to end. Finally, she pulled back, nervously swallowing the heavy load he just gave her into her mouth, and he laid there, boneless, cock hanging out of his pants and looking like an utter mess.

 

But he was still hard! He looked at her, a sense of clarity coming back to his mind, as she looked at him in shock.

 

“H-How... don't guys have a refractory period?” She asked, voice rising to a squeak as she touched his hard cock again. He reached out, grabbing hr hand before she could try wringing another orgasm out of him.

 

“M-Maybe... maybe it'll stop when the Akuma is... is taken care of,” he said, panting heavily as he tried desperately to just keep from losing his mind again. “Go... go take care of her. Just be careful, Ladybug.” She looked at him, torn again, before she helped tuck him back into his jeans.

 

“If you need help again....” she trailed off before shaking her head and giving him a sad smile. “Just stay safe... and don't go pouncing on some poor girl.” Watching her leave with that smile made his heart ache, and he just groaned in a pitiful manner.

 

He'd have to hope that what he said was true. He did not want to deal with this problem any longer than necessary as Chat Noir.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took much too long to post up. I've had it done for quite some time, and I've honestly been busy with work, not to mention preparing for a vacation. ^^U But I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the side of Ladrien. Don't worry, there are more than just the love-square ships going on, I promise! (even though it's my own personal love tbh)


	15. Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For prompt 17: Fluff and Stuff
> 
> Safety tip of the chapter: always have an support network of those you trust to help you through problems. It can be friends, family, or even someone in the scene community. You need to have someone to trust to feel safe and secure, especially in the scene community.

Prompt 17: fluff and stuff (cute fluffy stuff. Does not need to be smut. Super sweet and cuddly)

 

Adrien was always the first one awake when it came to everyone else in the house. He was awoken at 7 AM on the dot. With a yawn, and scratch or two on his person, he managed to pull himself from the covers and tangle of limbs that were lost in who belonged to who. He trudged to his bathroom to relieve himself, and would decide what to make everyone for breakfast.

 

With his hands cleaned, he left the bedroom to head down the stairs, phone in his hand as he checked the news and weather. It was supposed to be a cloudy day, perfect for a movie date or even a night bar hopping if they all chose. In the kitchen, he set out various sets of pre-portioned meals for certain Kwami's, and set them on the table.

 

The coffee pot was set with the blond roast they all enjoyed, and he took a look around the cupboards. He swore there was some pancake mix in them, but he frowned when he didn't find them. Plan B then. Moving to the fridge, Adrien pulled out the carton of eggs to sit on the counter, pulled the day-old bread that was still good out from the cupboard, and grabbed a skillet. Scrambled eggs, toast, and some fresh fruit for the day.

 

He hummed to himself, smiling as he heard the gleeful cackle of Plagg as he made a dive for his portion of Camembert for the day, followed by the gentle scolding of Tikki as she went to eat her favorite cookie. Cracking the sixth egg, Adrien added a little salt and pepper before mixing, still humming to himself as he heard a yawn behind him.

 

“Morning,” the baritone voice said, and he turned his head to give a smile to Nino.

 

“Hey there. Thought you'd be asleep until I jump on the bed and wake you guys up,” he teased, turning to pour the egg batter into the skillet to start making the eggs. Nino just hummed, moving over to the freshly finished pot of coffee, and poured himself a mug.

 

“Nah... the smell of food always wakes me up,” Nino stated, making Adrien roll his eyes. “That... and your sexy ass in that underwear.” Adrien gave Nino a side-long glance, smirking, before purposely giving it a shake. It got Nino to laugh but he still appreciated the view.

 

“I can agree to that,” another voice said, thick with sleep. He turned to see Alya walking in, her hair a mess but he found it just as sexy as she came over and grabbed the whole carton of orange juice. She didn't even care as she opened it to take several gulps. Luckily it had her name on it anyways...

 

“Dear God, Alya,” Nino said, cringing as he brought his mug up to his lips. “That is still the grossest thing in the world. Why the hell would you do that?” He asked, and Adrien didn't watch as he flipped the eggs over to get the other side cooked.

 

“I just do, okay? Besides, y'all don't drink out of this anyways.”

 

“Because you contaminated it with your cooties.”

 

“Oh it's on now!” She exclaimed, dropping the carton on the counter to now attack Nino with kisses.

 

“No! Alya cooties!” Adrien just laughed, shaking his head at their antics as he found the eggs were perfectly fluffy and pulled a serving bowl from the dishwasher. That was done, and now to put bread into the toaster. He happened to look over and snorted at the two, who ended up from play-fighting to sweetly kissing. As he waited for the first few pieces to pop up, he started to wash various fruits; strawberries, blueberries, apples, and then chopped the ones that needed to be cut up.

 

“You guys were loud...” the last voice said, and he glanced over to see Marinette there. He chuckled, unable to help himself as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

 

“We were pretty loud last night anyways,” he admitted, making her snort as she poured herself a cup of coffee as well to take to the table. He smiled, and finished making their breakfast before sitting down.

 

“You, are the best man,” Nino said, leaning over and giving Adrien a kiss as well. He flushed, but took it in stride as Alya happily ate her food with gusto.

 

“It's not as good as Mom's, but it's the thought and love that counts the most for me,” she said, and he gave a roll of his eyes. Her mom was a famous and well-respected cook. He, was just a model. Marinette giggled, wiping some peanut butter off the corner of his mouth.

 

“Anybody's cooking is better than mine.” Adrien did admit, for being a baker's daughter she was prone to still burn something in the kitchen. By now Wayzz and Trixx appeared, giving enthusiastic greetings to everyone as Wayzz nibbled on his favorite fruit while Trixx all but devoured his hard-boiled egg.

 

“Not gonna deny that one, girl,” Alya said, and Adrien just gave a shrug before stuffing his mouth to stall for time. A rare day off for all 4 of them was always to be treasured with good memories, not them fighting or saying the wrong thing.

 

They all talked about what they wanted to do, and Adrien mentioned about seeing a movie. They all checked what was available, what they wanted to see, and it was fun trying to see the pro's and con's of seeing one movie over the next. It was finally decided to see the new Jumanji movie.

 

“I call the shower first!” Alya shouted after she finished, racing away as Nino pouted before following with a shout of: “I'm jumping in!” Adrien just sighed, shaking his head at the two of them before smiling at Marinette.

 

“I guess that means we both clean up.” She sighed herself, and stood. “I don't now why we're dating them,” she offered and he shrugged himself.

 

“They're fun, crazy, and they love us for our own weird quirks,” he offered, putting away Alya's orange juice before it spoiled. Marinette gave a dramatic sigh, now looking thoughtful on it.

 

“I suppose....” She offered before leaning over and giving him a hug. “Thank you for breakfast though,” she admitted, smiling up at him. He chuckled and gave her a kiss on the lips.

 

“Of course. Now, I think let's get this stuff in the washer and we can just cuddle until those two are done in the shower so we can too.” He offered. She nodded, and with both of them everything was cleaned, put away, and the dishwasher set for it's cycle. Up the stairs, Adrien couldn't help but poke Marinette's ticklish sides as they moved, getting giggles and squirms from the petite woman, and he picked her up happily to toss both of them onto the large king-sized bed.

 

“I think I'm the luckiest man alive,” he mumbled, having wrapped himself around Marinette as they cuddled in the bed. “I have 3 amazing people to love, who love me just as much back. I'm not alone anymore.” He buried his face into Marinette hair, just inhaling her scent as he relaxed. It was always wonderful to feel someone close by, that he wasn't in some large, empty home that echoed his own insanity. It was filled with laughter and shouting, music and news. There were arguments and discussions, heated debates and even quiet nights of rest.

 

“I think I'm the lucky one,” Marinette said, reaching out to hug him closely. “But... I think we're all pretty lucky to have each and every one of us.” She pulled back and gave him a loving kiss, just happy to have him nearby. He smiled, and felt just about ready to go back to sleep. He felt so content, just laying here with Marinette. He didn't even notice when two other's joined in until one was pressed against his back, and the other had moved behind Marinette.

 

“Awww... you two look so cute snuggled together,” Alya cooed in his ear, and he chuckled as he reached a hand back to try and stroke her hair. “But instead of eating you guys up, I think I'll have to hold you all close to my heart as well.”

 

Nino laughed as he stuck his cold nose into Marinette's shoulder, making her squeak in surprise. “Same on that one, Alya. I think we should all just lay here for a while before even thinking of moving.”

 

Adrien didn't argue, practically purring as he felt himself relax once again. He loved all three of them, and they made his life that much fuller and happier. He wasn't about to think of them expendable. He soaked in all their love, affection, and warmth as much as he could.

 

Especially since he'll be leaving in a week to go on a business trip. He'll miss them dearly, and hoped that his bad luck didn't strike him like it tended to do so.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry for getting this chapter so late ^^U I got swamped with work and getting things set up for my vacation. I'll be gone for several days so don't expect any updates during that time.
> 
> Thank you all for reading so far, and being so patient with me in this story. I hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
